Error de dedo
by Ghostpen94
Summary: AU. Antonio envió un mensaje a un número equivocado que resultó ser el de Vincent. Ninguno de los dos se pudo imaginar que ese "error de dedo" les cambiaría la vida para siempre. "Eres la persona más interesante y rara que he conocido", "Tu y yo no nos conocemos", "Detalle sin importancia". NedSpa. ACTUALIZADO CAP. 12
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Ghostpen94 reportándose con un nuevo fic. Antes que nada, la idea no es mía, basé este fic en "A Finger Slip" de Pawtal quien a su vez la basó en Little numbers de iknowitainteasy. Ya sé, es como teléfono descompuesto jeje. Espero que les guste y que no se confundan jeje

Antonio / **Vincent **/ _Mathias / _Lukas

* * *

Viernes 5 de junio, 2015

(Viernes 2:41pm)

Estoy en la tienda ¿quieres que lleve algo para la fiesta?

(Viernes 2:43pm)

**No sabía que iba a haber una fiesta, pero ya que, trae cigarrillos, ya se me acabaron**

(Viernes 2:45pm)

¿Cigarrillos? Pero Gil, hace 5 años que no fumas, además el alcohol y los cigarros no se llevan

(Viernes 2:45pm)

**¿5 años? Nunca he dejado de fumar y… ¡¿Qué tonterías dices, Vash?! Pareces niña mimada.**

(Viernes 2:47pm)

Oh, no soy Vash, creo que me he equivocado de número, lo siento

(Viernes 2:48pm)

**Ya veo ¿Acaso no es muy temprano para estar ebrio o eres un idiota incapaz de verificar el número al que le está enviando un mensaje?**

(Viernes 2:50pm)

Cualquiera comete un error, ya te he pedido perdón. No es necesario que seas un bastardo.

(Viernes 2:50pm)

**Mira, has mal gastado mi tiempo y el tiempo es oro.**

(Viernes 2:51pm)

Joder, eres odioso. Vale, regresa a fumar tú aburrida vida.

(Viernes 2:51pm)

**Además de idiota, eres estúpido, se escribe "tu" como en este ejemplo "Tu poca inteligencia es irritable"**

(Viernes 2:53pm)

¡Soy inteligente! Fue el autocorrector ¿Siempre eres tan odioso?

(Viernes 2:54pm)

**Solo cuando hablo con idiotas que me hacen perder tiempo y dinero, osea con todo el mundo.**

(Viernes 2:54pm)

De seguro eres el más popular de tu escuela

(Viernes 2:55pm)

**Trabajo, estoy haciendo algo productivo con mi vida, no como tú que obviamente eres un estudiante de preparatoria, a juzgar por tu capacidad mental.**

(Viernes 2:57pm)

Voy en último año de la universidad. Estoy a punto de acabar.

(Viernes 2:57pm)

**Apuesto a que es una carrera sencilla como filosofía o gastronomía**

(Viernes 2:58pm)

¡Para tu información estoy estudiando veterinaria en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid!

(Viernes 3:00pm)

**¿Vives en Madrid?**

(Viernes 3:00pm)

¡Demonios, hablé de más! Te acabo de decir donde vivo y ni siquiera sé tu nombre

(Viernes 3:01pm)

**Me llamo Vincent.**

(Viernes 3:01pm)

Hola Vin, soy Antonio pero puedes decirme Toño

(Viernes 3:02pm)

**Vincent, no me gusta que masacren mi nombre de esa manera**

(Viernes 3:04pm)

Eres divertido.

(Viernes 3:05pm)

**Es la primera vez que alguien me llama así**

(Viernes 3:06pm)

No me sorprende. Bueno, gracias por haberme acompañado en mi viaje a casa.

(Viernes 3:08pm)

**Genial, me usaste como distractor. Debería cobrarte.**

(Viernes 3:09pm)

Admito que me da algo de ansiedad esto. Tengo la sensación de que aparecerás en mi casa con una sierra eléctrica para asesinarme… después de todo, mi mamá siempre dice que no hay que hablar con desconocidos.

(Viernes 3:10pm)

**No tengo una sierra eléctrica, son caras y ruidosas. Podría asesinarte con un cuchillo de cocina pero después tendría que limpiar tu sangre y eso me quita tiempo.**

(Viernes 3:10pm)

Sí, sí y el tiempo es oro, ya se… pero en serio, no me mates ¿vale?

(Viernes 3:11pm)

**De todos modos no podría, ¿dijiste que vas a ir a una fiesta no?**

(Viernes 3:13pm)

¡Cierto! ¡Ya lo había olvidado! ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!

(Viernes 3:15pm)

**¿Ves? Yo siempre tengo razón.**

* * *

Sábado 6 de junio, 2015

(Sábado 2:40am)

Viiiiiiiiniiiiiii… Vincent… Vininini…

(Sábado 2:42am)

**Antonio ¿eres tú? ¡¿Ya viste la hora?! ¡Son las 3 de la jodida mañana!**

(Sábado 2:45am)

Lo siento, fue Gil quien mandó el mensaje ¿Te despertó?

(Sábado 2:45am)

**¡SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡TU DIME!**

(Sábado 2:46am)

Lo lamento en verdad, vuelve a dormir…

(Sábado 2:47am)

**¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Dime que no guardaste mi número como un contacto.**

(Sábado 2:47am)

Quizás si lo hice…

(Sábado 2:48am)

**¿Por qué? No me conoces**

(Sábado 2:49am)

Claro que te conozco, eres un asesino serial que mata a la gente con cigarrillos.

(Sábado 2:50am)

**No seas idiota, sería un gasto inútil matar gente con los cigarrillos que bien podría fumar. Además, deja de usarme de distractor y regresa con tu novia y tus amigos idiotas.**

(Sábado 2:51am)

Jajajaja novia… Lovino es hombre… y no lo estoy evitando. Él me está evitando a mí, eso es diferente.

(Sábado 2:52am)

**Creo que esa es una señal de que quiere dejarte y no lo culpo, eres el más grande idiota que he conocido**.

(Sábado 2:52am)

Ya te pedí perdón por despertarte… que en realidad debió ser Gil quién debiera disculparse…

(Sábado 2:53am)

**¡Deja de enviarme mensajes!**

(Sábado 2:53am)

¡Deja de contestarme entonces!

(Sábado 2:54am)

**¡Estoy a punto de pararme para ir por el cuchillo a la cocina, no me tientes Antonio!**

(Sábado 2:55am)

¡No! ¡El cuchillo no! ¡Todo menos el cuchillo!

(Sábado 2:56am)

**Eres la persona más irritable de todo el universo.**

(Sábado 2:57am)

Gracias, yo también te adoro. Es tarde y me duele la cabeza, ya me voy.

(Sábado 2:57am)

**En realidad, aunque tu cerebro de hormiga no lo sepa, es muy temprano.**

(Sábado 2:58am)

¿Por qué no te callas?

(Sábado 2:59am)

**Venganza. Eso es por despertarme, bastardo.**

(Sábado 3:00am)

Me las pagarás.

* * *

Lunes 8 de junio, 2015

(Lunes 11:30am)

¿Albóndigas o bacalao?

(Lunes 11:35am)

**¿No tienes a nadie más a quién molestar?**

(Lunes 11:35am)

No. Ya escogí las albóndigas, te tardaste demasiado.

(Lunes 11:35am)

**¿Es que tu poco intelecto no te permite escoger un sándwich solo?**

(Lunes 11:36am)

Oh alguien anda de mal humor ¿ya comiste? Cuando no como, también me pongo de mal humor.

(Lunes 11:37am)

**Tienes suerte de que tu receso y mi hora de comida coincidan, porque si no, tendrías que comerte tu sándwich solo porque de seguro ninguno de tus amigos está contigo.**

(Lunes 11:38am)

¿Eres adivino o me estás espiando? Francis está enfermo del estómago y Gil está castigado por dañar el aula de música.

(Lunes 11:38am)

**Pensé que ya no te hablarían después de que te pasaste la fiesta del viernes enviándome mensajes en lugar de estar con ellos.**

(Lunes 11:39am)

¡Cállate! ¡Alguien podría oírte! Jajajaja

(Lunes 11:40am)

**Realmente eres un tonto.**

(Lunes 11:41am)

Vamos, dame algo de crédito, estoy tratando de hacerte reír.

(Lunes 11:42am)

**De comediante te mueres de hambre.**

(Lunes 11:45am)

Ignoraré eso. Me encantan nuestras pláticas, pero debo irme a clase para terminar una tarea que no acabé ayer jaja

(Lunes 11:46am)

**Espero que realmente aprendas algo, aunque tu cabeza parece a prueba de conocimiento.**

* * *

(Lunes 9:31pm)

_¿Quién es Antonio? ¿Lo conozco?_

(Lunes 9:33pm)

**Nadie ¡¿Qué te importa, Mathias?! ¡¿Cómo sabes de él?!**

(Lunes 9:33pm)

_Tengo un tercer ojo… ¡nah! ¡Qué horror! Es que vi tu celular solo y abandonado y quise revisar si no tenía una bomba o algo así._

(Lunes 9:34pm)

**Dame una buena razón para no matarte por leer mis mensajes…**

(Lunes 9:35pm)

_¿Por qué soy la luz de tu vida y el aire que respiras?_

(Lunes 9:35pm)

**Eres hombre muerto, Köhler…**

(Lunes 9:36pm)

_¡No, ya cálmate! Pero ya en serio ¿quién es Antonio?_

(Lunes 9:37pm)

**Ya te dije que no es nadie. A veces me molesta para evitar a su novio o entretenerse cuando almuerza. No lo conozco físicamente.**

(Lunes 9:38pm)

_Eso suena muy bobo, claro que lo conoces y no me quieres decir._

(Lunes 9:39pm)

**Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Envió un mensaje a un número desconocido que resultó ser el mío. Pensé que me lo había enviado Vash, por eso le contesté.**

(Lunes 9:40pm)

_Eso es tan romántico. ¿Te gusta?_

(Lunes 9:41pm)

**Es imposible que me guste un estudiante universitario que no puede escoger un sándwich solo.**

(Lunes 9:41pm)

_Oh vamos, claro que te gusta, no te hagas_

(Lunes 9:42pm)

**Otra palabra más y agrego a Lukas para que te ponga en su lugar.**

(Lunes 9:43pm)

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya, ahí muere! ¡No quiero enfrentarme a la furia nórdica otra vez! ….. ¡VINCENT Y ANTONIO SENTADOS EN UN ÁRBOL, BESÁNDOSE!_

(Lunes 9:44pm)

**Te lo advertí**

-Lukas Bondevik se ha añadido a la conversación-

(Lunes 9:47pm)

¡¿Ahora qué hiciste, animal?!

(Lunes 9:48pm)

_¡NADA! ¡Vincent solo está jugando! ¡No te enojes!_

(Lunes 9:49pm)

Mañana no te llevaré el almuerzo para que aprendas a dejar a Vincent en paz

(Lunes 9:50pm)

_¡NO! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Lukas! ¡Ten piedad!_

-Lukas Bondevik ha dejado la conversación-

(Lunes 9:51pm)

_Vincent…te odio._

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

La imagen no es mía

Sé que parece poco pero en realidad son 7 hojas de Word jeje

No olviden comentar si les gustó.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio / **Vincent **/ Mathias

* * *

Viernes 12 de junio de 2015

(Viernes 2:57pm)

Hola :)

(Viernes 2:59pm)

**Ay, otra vez tu… intuyo que vas camino a casa y quieres distraerte a costa mía.**

(Viernes 3:00pm)

¿Qué comes que adivinas? En fin, ya estoy a medio mes de salir de vacaciones ¡Qué emoción!

(Viernes 3:02pm)

**¿Y vas a hacer algo en vacaciones?**

(Viernes 3:04pm)

Uhm pues estamos algo cortos de dinero, pero generalmente cada año vamos a Pamplona, quizás deba conseguir un trabajo para que podamos ir mi hermano y yo.

(Viernes 3:05pm)

**Te felicito por buscar algo que hacer con tu vida ¿Por qué van a Pamplona? ¿Tienes un hermano?**

(Viernes 3:07pm)

¡Por la pamplonada! Tío, no puedo creer que no sepas de la Pamplonada ¿Pues en donde vives? ¿En Alaska? Y sí, tengo un hermano mayor, João. ¿Tienes hermanos?

(Viernes 3:09pm)

**En realidad también vivo en Madrid. Tengo una hermana en Bélgica y un hermano en Luxemburgo.**

(Viernes 3:09pm)

¿De verdad? Pero tu nombre no suena español, a no ser que seas Vicente y no me quieras decir

(Viernes 3:10pm)

**Vuelves a decirme Vicente y me compraré la sierra eléctrica, te lo advierto.**

(Viernes 3:12pm)

Vale, vale, relájate. ¡Qué emoción que vivas en Madrid también! Tus hermanos viven bastante lejos. Entonces si no eres español, ¿de dónde eres?

(Viernes 3:15pm)

**Países Bajos**

(Viernes 3:16pm)

Vaya, también vienes de muy lejos ¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Cómo acabaste en España?

(Viernes 3:18pm)

**Esa es una pregunta muy personal… solo diré que… los negocios son buenos aquí.**

(Viernes 3:19pm)

Contigo todo es dinero. En fin, ya llegué a casa de Gil, gracias por acompañarme.

(Viernes 3:20pm)

**Lo que sea…**

* * *

Domingo 14 de junio de 2015

(Domingo 12:28pm)

Hola, no te escribí antes porque tuve una cruda el sábado, increíble.

(Domingo 12:30pm)

**¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?**

(Domingo 12:31pm)

¿Haciendo qué?

(Domingo 12:31pm)

**Esto de… enviarnos mensajes**

(Domingo 12:32pm)

Porque corregiste mi ortografía. Es culpa tuya.

* * *

Lunes 15 de junio de 2015

(Lunes 11:00pm)

Hoy es lunes y hoy toca…

(Lunes 11:03pm)

**No pienso ayudarte a escoger tu sándwich si es lo que vas a preguntar**

(Lunes 11:05pm)

¿Por qué no? El universo entero depende de esta elección

(Lunes 11:06pm)

**Dramático y exagerado, dos cualidades que odio en una sola persona.**

(Lunes 11:10am)

Ya escogí el sándwich de atún y no soy una persona, soy un tipo molesto que vive en tu teléfono buajajaja

(Lunes 11:12am)

**No intentes ser gracioso, Antonio, no te queda**

(Lunes 11:14am)

Vamos, intento alegrarme alegrándote porque estoy algo triste, Lovi y yo nos peleamos ayer

(Lunes 11:15am)

**Pues yo tengo problemas más importantes que los de un universitario con problemas amorosos**

(Lunes 11:17am)

Sabes, estoy intentando ser agradable, no tienes porque hacerme sentir insignificante, pero si quieres, puedes hablar de tus problemas conmigo.

(Lunes 11:20am)

**¿Contigo? ¿Por qué lo haría? No nos conocemos, todo esto es un error de dedo.**

(Lunes 11:22am)

Podrías dejar de mandarme mensajes en cualquier momento y borrar mi número para siempre si quisieras

(Lunes 11:25am)

**¿Quieres que lo haga? Podría hacerlo y a todo esto ¿por qué me sigues mandando mensajes?**

(Lunes 11:26am)

Te mando mensajes porque no puedo des-conocerte

(Lunes 11:28am)

**¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

(Lunes 11:30am)

Olvídalo, tengo clase.

* * *

(Lunes 10:32pm)

**Mathias, tengo un problema**

(Lunes 10:35pm)

Ajá, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

(Lunes 10:36pm)

**Me gusta Antonio**

(Lunes 10:39pm)

¡Wow! ¡Paren las prensas, tenemos una noticia para la primera plana! ¡A Vincent le gusta alguien!

(Lunes 10:40pm)

**No lo digo de manera romántica, idiota.**

(Lunes 10:42pm)

Claro, porque el gran Vincent no se enamora

(Lunes 10:45pm)

**Cierra el hocico, animal. El punto es que iba a dejar de enviarle mensajes pero dijo algo muy cierto**

(Lunes 10:46pm)

¿Qué te dijo Toñito?

(Lunes 10:47pm)

**Dijo que no podía des-conocerlo**

(Lunes 10:49pm)

¿Cómo? No entiendo

(Lunes 10:52pm)

**¡No puedo des-conocerlo! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡No importa si nunca vuelvo a escribirle, sus sándwiches, su hermano y sus ganas de ir a Pamplona siempre estarán en algún rincón de mi mente!**

(Lunes 10:53pm)

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir enviándole mensajes?

(Lunes 10:55pm)

**No lo sé, debo pensar.**

(Lunes 10:56pm)

Suerte con eso, supongo.

* * *

Viernes 19 de junio de 2015

(Viernes 7:17pm)

Vin, amigo mío ¿Cómo estás?

(Viernes 7:20pm)

**Ahórrate la palabrería, el tiempo es oro ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

(Viernes 7:21pm)

Vaya, directo al grano ¿eh? Bien, me agrada… esto… ¿crees que podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

(Viernes 7:22pm)

**¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Cualquier cosa, puedes culpar a Mathias, el idiota siempre anda metiendo la nariz donde no debe.**

(Viernes 7:23pm)

Uhm… no quiero que lo tomes como un interrogatorio. Solo quiero saber algunas cosas de ti.

(Viernes 7:25pm)

**¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer un viernes por la tarde? Como salir a tomar con tus amigos idiotas o ir a una cita con tu novio…**

(Viernes 7:26pm)

En serio ¿nunca te preguntas algo sobre mí? ¿No te interesa saber más de la persona a quien le mandas mensajes constantemente?

(Viernes 7:28pm)

**No y no es tan constante como crees.**

(Viernes 7:29pm)

Fingiré que eso no me ofendió.

(Viernes 7:30pm)

**¿Qué quieres saber de mí?**

(Viernes 7:35pm)

Uhm… ¿En qué parte de Madrid vives?

(Viernes 7:37pm)

**Esa es una pregunta bastante personal ¿no crees?**

(Viernes 7:37pm)

No te estoy preguntando tu dirección exacta, pero bueno, entiendo que no me quieras decir. Ahora tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y prometo responder honestamente.

(Viernes 7:40pm)

**¿Aún sigues con tu novio o ya saliste a celebrar tu ruptura?**

(Viernes 7:43pm)

Ehm… pues Gil y Francis me llevaron a tomar toda la noche y… al día siguiente desperté semi desnudo en el jardín jeje

(Viernes 7:44pm)

**Vaya, contigo todo es elegancia y clase**

(Viernes 7:45pm)

Bueno, ahora yo te devuelvo la pregunta ¿Tienes pareja?

(Viernes 7:46pm)

**No. Siguiente pregunta ¿crees que realmente vas a ganar dinero siendo veterinario?**

(Viernes 7:48pm)

De tantas cosas que pudiste preguntarme escoges el dinero. ¿En qué trabajas? Te importa demasiado el dinero así que seguramente eres un ejecutivo o algo así

(Viernes 7:50pm)

**Claro que me importa el dinero, ¿A quién no? sin él no sobrevives y tengo un puesto como gerente de un restaurante muy importante.**

(Viernes 7:50pm)

Vaya, siento que debo hacerle una reverencia a mi celular jaja, bueno puedes hacerme otra pregunta si gustas

(Viernes 7:52pm)

**¿Cuántos años tienes?**

(Viernes 7:53pm)

Y te enoja que yo te haga preguntas personales… acabo de cumplir 21 años el 12 de febrero ¿y tú? ¿Qué edad tienes y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

(Viernes 7:55pm)

**25 años, los cumplí el 27 de abril.**

(Viernes 7:55pm)

¡Vaya! ¡No eres tan grande como creí! Por tu forma de pensar creí que eras un cuarentón amargado jajaja

(Viernes 7:57pm)

**Recuérdame ¿por qué respondo tus mensajes?**

(Viernes 7:59pm)

Porque… ¿alegro tu día y soy increíblemente encantador?

(Viernes 8:10pm)

Tu silencio habla por sí mismo

* * *

Sábado 20 de junio de 2015

(Sábado 0:14am)

**No te respondí porque tuve un problema con algunos empleados y por el caos me tuve que quedar hasta tarde. Acabo de llegar a mi departamento.**

(Sábado 0:23am)

Está bien

(Sábado 0:24am)

**¿Te desperté?**

(Sábado 0:25am)

Uhm… no… de todos modos, quería agradecerte, me he estado sintiendo un poco hundido por lo que pasó con Lovino… me ayuda a distraerme… gracias por ser una útil e irritante distracción

(Sábado 0:27am)

**No te preocupes, la cuenta llegará a tu buzón en dos semanas, espero que tengas efectivo o tarjeta de crédito.**

(Sábado 0:29am)

Demonios, soy pobre. Puedo empeñar a mi hermano y quizás pueda pagarte jaja

(Sábado 0:30am)

**Estás empezando a delirar, regresa a dormir, Antonio**

(Sábado 0:31am)

Sí, es tarde. Buenas noches.

(Sábado 0:33am)

**De nuevo te equivocas, es temprano. Buenas madrugadas, Antonio**

(Sábado 0:34am)

¿Por qué no te callas? Siempre tienes que estar corrigiendo lo que digo

(Sábado 0:35am)

**Creo que te refieres a que corrijo lo que escribes y sí, es un placer… Venganza…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, en verdad no esperaba tanto apoyo a este fic pues esta es una pareja poco habitual. Por un momento pensé que nadie la leería, gracias por demostrar lo contrario.

Piero: Gracias por leer, en verdad

Mitta: Lo se, hay tan poco NedSpa que duele

Tony: Me alegra que te animara el día

Laura: No, no es un one-shot, es un two-shot... okno, es un fic, no se que tan largo aún, todo depende de como se vaya desarrollando.

Tony: Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también los adoro

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio/**Vincent**/Mathias/_Gilbert_

Domingo 21 de junio del 2015

(Domingo 6:45pm)

¿Qué tal todo con Toñito?

(Domingo 6:45pm)

**No sé por qué me preguntas. Ayer te vi espiando mi celular.**

(Domingo 6:47pm)

Debo ser más discreto… pero quiero saber tu opinión, se llevan bastante bien para no conocerse en persona ¿no crees?

(Domingo 6:47pm)

**No podrías ser discreto ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. ¿Quieres una opinión sincera? Es algo agotador hablar con él, pero es sorprendentemente placentero.**

(Domingo 6:48pm)

¿Nunca has pensado en conocerlo?

(Domingo 6:50pm)

**No, ¿por qué lo haría?**

(Domingo 6:50pm)

Ambos viven en Madrid y están lo suficientemente locos para tener una relación a base de mensajes de texto

(Domingo 6:51pm)

**Estás olvidando que esta "relación" empezó hace menos de un mes**

(Domingo 6:52pm)

Vamos, creo que sería divertido que se conocieran, así, si resulta ser un hombre virgen de 40 años, será una historia divertida que contar algún día.

(Domingo 6:54pm)

"Vincent Vanderhoeven y la vez que se hizo amigo de un virgen de 40 años" ¡Es oro puro!

(Domingo 6:55pm)

**Eso es lo más estúpido que se te pudo haber imaginado y mira que se te han imaginado cosas realmente estúpidas.**

(Domingo 6:56pm)

Me ofendes, yo que quiero ayudarte a sacar dinero con la comedia más taquillera del año y tú que no te dejas. "Mi amigo virgen de 40 años y yo" Sólo en cines.

(Domingo 6:57pm)

**Eres un enfermo mental. Luka debería hospitalizarte antes de que tu mal se contagie y se vuelva una pandemia.**

(Domingo 6:58pm)

Ignoraré eso. ¡Oye, el miércoles es la Verbena de San Juan! Podrías encontrarte con él en el Parque de San Juan. Habrá un montón de gente y puedes llevar tu aerosol de pimienta por si acaso :D

(Domingo 7:00pm)

**No, a pesar de que es mi día libre, no voy a ir a la Verbena de San Juan. Y Antonio no aceptaría.**

(Domingo 7:00pm)

Pues pregúntale, no pierdes nada y ganas el guión de la película que nos llevará a los Óscares de este año.

* * *

Miércoles 24 de junio de 2015

(Miércoles 4:15pm)

¿Vas a hacer algo hoy en la noche?

(Miércoles 4:17pm)

**No voy a ir a la Verbena de San Juan, Antonio**

(Miércoles 4:18pm)

Yo solo iré un rato para ver el espectáculo de títeres y bailar alrededor de la hoguera ¡además de que iré por churros!

(Miércoles 4:19pm)

**Encantador, pero no me atraen las multitudes, demasiada gente estúpida en un solo lugar. Disfruta la noche, Antonio y no te quedes dormido semi desnudo en el jardín de alguien.**

* * *

(Miércoles 11:45pm)

¡Te estás perdiendo de una paella excelente! Te enviaré una foto para que te mueras de envidia

*Imagen*

(Miércoles 11:47pm)

**No soy un aficionado de la paella**

(Miércoles 11:48pm)

:O :O :O :O

(Miércoles 11:50pm)

**Antonio, te he dicho que odio las caritas**

(Miércoles 11:50pm)

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

(Miércoles 11:51pm)

¡**BASTA! ¡DETENTE CON UN CARAJO!**

(Miércoles 11:52pm)

:O :O :O :O Deshonra, desgracia. Eres jodidamente raro ¡¿Cómo puedes vivir en España y decir que no te gusta la paella?! ¡Miles de españoles se están retorciendo en sus tumbas por tu culpa!

(Miércoles 11:53pm)

**Deja de lloriquear, Antonio, es solo un platillo…**

(Miércoles 11:53pm)

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

(Miércoles 11:54pm)

**¡Ahí vamos de nuevo con las jodidas caritas! ¡Deja de hacer eso!**

(Miércoles 11:54pm)

:O :O :O :O Me suicidaré lanzándome a la hoguera principal para recuperar el honor de mi adorada España *Imagen*

(Miércoles 11:55pm)

**¿Estás frente a la hoguera del Parque de San Juan?**

(Miércoles 11:56pm)

Si ¿por qué? Espera ¿estás aquí?

(Miércoles 11:56pm)

**Si**

(Miércoles 11:57pm)

¿Estás entre la multitud que baila alrededor de la hoguera? ¿Eres alguna de esas sombras?

(Miércoles 11:57pm)

**No, no estoy bailando en el centro del parque, no seas ridículo.**

(Miércoles 11:58pm)

Esto es muy raro ¿por qué de repente me siento observado?

(Miércoles 11:59pm)

**No te hagas ilusiones, no podría distinguir tu idiota persona de entre tantos idiotas.**

(Miércoles 12:00am)

¡Muy gracioso! ¡Oh mira! ¡Ya es media noche! ¡La hoguera está enorme! *Imagen*

(Miércoles 12:01am)

**Puedo verla con mis propios ojos, Antonio. Bien, solo quería ver esto, ya me voy, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para llegar al trabajo.**

(Miércoles 12:02am)

Ya veo, yo también me voy, el humo me irrita los ojos. Buenas noches, Vin.

* * *

Lunes 29 de junio de 2015

(Lunes 2:39pm)

Vin, estoy aburrido ¿no estás aburrido? Sé que es día feriado y que hoy no fuiste a trabajar

(Lunes 2:40pm)

**Sí, estoy aburrido pero ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto?**

(Lunes 2:41pm)

Pensemos en algo para des-aburrirnos

(Lunes 2:41pm)

**Esa no es una palabra**

(Lunes 2:42pm)

Ahora lo es porque yo lo digo.

(Lunes 2:43pm)

**¿No tienes una mascota a la que puedas ir a molestar?**

(Lunes 2:43pm)

No, apenas puedo con mi vida y ¿quieres que tenga una mascota? Además, mi hermano es alérgico. Bueno, iré por un vaso de Sangría en lo que pensamos como des-aburrirnos

(Lunes 2:45pm)

**¿Sangría? ¿Y eso qué es?**

(Lunes 2:45pm)

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

(Lunes 2:46pm)

**Oh no, las caritas regresaron…**

(Lunes 2:46pm)

¡¿Cómo es posible que vivas en mi jodida España y nunca hayas probado una sangría?! Agh… creo que me está dando un ataque… agh voy a morir y es tu culpa… x.x

(Lunes 2:47pm)

**No seas tan dramático y dime ¿Qué es una sangría?**

(Lunes 2:48pm)

x.x

(Lunes 2:48pm)

**Antonio, por el amor de Dios…**

(Lunes 2:49pm)

x.x

(Lunes 2:49pm)

**Bien, sigue haciendo tus berrinches, buscaré en internet qué es una jodida sangría.**

(Lunes 2:50pm)

x.x

(Lunes 2:55pm)

**¿Tanto escándalo por una simple bebida?**

(Lunes 2:56pm)

-Antonio regresa de entre los muertos- ¡No es una simple bebida! ¡La sangría puede alegrar tu vida y cambiarla con un solo sorbo!

(Lunes 2:57pm)

**¿Regresaste de la muerte para decirme esas cursilerías?**

(Lunes 2:57pm)

¡Exijo que vayas al Parque de San Antonio y compres una sangría!

(Lunes 2:58pm)

**¿Por qué?**

(Lunes 2:59pm)

Simplemente trato de curar tu aburrimiento ¡ahora ve!

(Lunes 3:00pm)

**Bien, pero sé que planeas algo…**

* * *

(Lunes 3:05pm)

Por favor dime que estás en el trabajo, Gil

(Lunes 3:05pm)

_Claro que si, el asombroso yo no podía quedarse en casa y evitar que las personas tuvieran su dosis diaria de asombrosidad._

(Lunes 3:06pm)

Sí, sí, oye tengo que pedirte un favor. Un joven llamado Vincent va a entrar y pedir una sangría. Dásela gratis, yo te la pago después.

(Lunes 3:06pm)

_No entiendo ¿cómo voy a saber quién es Vincent?_

(Lunes 3:07pm)

Tiene 25 años, te darás cuenta porque eres muy asombroso ¿puedo contar contigo?

(Lunes 3:08pm)

_Cuenta conmigo._

* * *

(Lunes 3:26pm)

**Espero que esta sea la mejor bebida que he tomado jamás o me las pagarás, Antonio**

(Lunes 3:27pm)

Ya verás que si, no te decepcionará, te lo aseguro.

(Lunes 3:28pm)

**Ya lo veremos.**

* * *

(Lunes 3:30pm)

¿Dónde estás y qué haces?

(Lunes 3:30pm)

**Estoy en la Plaza de San Antonio tomando sangría.**

(Lunes 3:31pm)

¿Fuiste hasta la plaza por una simple sangría?

(Lunes 3:31pm)

**No es "una simple sangría" es mi primera sangría. Y fue gratis. Creo que Antonio pagó por ella.**

(Lunes 3:33pm)

Ojalá yo tuviera un Cyberamigo que pagara mis bebidas ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?

(Lunes 3:34pm)

**Creo que me quedé con el último**

(Lunes 3:35pm)

¿Puedo tomarlo prestado en alguna ocasión?

(Lunes 3:35pm)

**No**

(Lunes 3:36pm)

Envidioso.

* * *

(Lunes 4:00pm)

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu sangría?

(Lunes 4:00pm)

**Tiene muy poco alcohol para mi gusto, pero fue refrescante y tenía muy buen sabor. Supongo que debería agradecerte por invitármela, aunque no era necesario…**

(Lunes 4:01pm)

Me gusta sentirme responsable por este gran cambio en tu vida. Ahora eres un poquito más español de lo que eras antes.

(Lunes 4:02pm)

**No amargues mi día. Ciertamente la sangría ha revolucionado mi manera de vivir.**

(Lunes 4:03pm)

¡No subestimes el poder de la sangría española! Es la bebida de los dioses…

(Lunes 4:04pm)

**Debo irme, vino mi familia de visita y debo aguantarlos, no lo digo tanto por mis hermanos como por mis padres. Te escribiré luego si es que sobrevivo al tedio.**

(Lunes 4:05pm)

¡Suerte con eso y cuéntales de tu sangría! :D

* * *

Hola, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, semana de exámenes DX pero ya acabé y espero actualizar de nuevo la próxima semana

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Lexington: Ya sé! Hay muy poco de ellos! Un saludo y abrazo también para ti

Chiara: Si, ojalá... Habrá mas capis aunque me tarde un poco jeje

Sakadacchi: No te sientas mal por Lovi, él es así.

Naruko: Que bueno que te gustó, gracias por leer

Janneth: Ya sé, los fics de estos dos son escasos. No se quedará a medias, lo prometo. ¡NO TE LANCES!

Laura: A Vin le gusta Toño pero nunca lo aceptará xD

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio /** Vincent** / Mathias

Domingo 5 de julio del 2015

(Domingo 6:30pm)

Hola :D ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Dónde estás?

(Domingo 6:31pm)

**No, no estoy ocupado y estoy en mi departamento ¿por?**

(Domingo 6:33pm)

**¿Estás planeando visitarme? Trae cigarrillos**

(Domingo 6:40pm)

**¿Antonio?**

\- Llamada entrante de Antonio. Domingo 5 de julio a las 6:40pm -

"… ¿hola?"

**"Hola… ¿Antonio? Me llamaste…"**

"Si. Creo que debí haberte preguntado antes ¿quieres que cuelgue?"

**"No, está bien"**

"…."

**"Te escuchas nervioso"**

"Gracias, si no lo dices, no me doy cuenta… Esto es… raro"

**"Raro en ¿qué sentido?"**

"No se… eres real…"

**"Tu inteligencia me impresiona, Antonio. Eres una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo veintiuno"**

"¿Por qué no te callas? A lo que me refiero es que llevamos un mes de conocernos sin realmente habernos conocido. Eso es lo raro"

**"Supongo pero en la actualidad, todo puede pasar"**

"…"

**"¿Hay alguna razón para que me llames?"**

"… ¡Ah sí! ¡Feliz mesversario! ¡Hace exactamente un mes nos conocimos por mi metida de pata!"

**"Suenas ahora muy emocionado por algo sin importancia"**

"Para mí es importante. Ya eres mi amigo oficialmente, yeii"

**"Qué gran honor..."**

"Tu voz sarcástica no me simpatiza. Bueno, supongo que eso era todo lo que quería decirte, ahora te dejaré en paz"

**"Ok"**

"Adiós"

**"¿Antonio?"**

"¿Sí?"

**"… ehm… fue agradable escuchar tu voz…"**

"… jeje… mi voz es una voz común, pero también me agradó oír la tuya… hasta luego"

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 5 de julio a las 6:45pm-

* * *

(Domingo 6:47pm)

**Me llamó**

(Domingo 6:49pm)

¿Quién?

(Domingo 6:50pm)

**¡¿Tu quién crees, idiota?!**

(Domingo 6:51pm)

Ehm… ¿Madonna?

(Domingo 6:52pm)

**Eres un estúpido. Me llamó Antonio.**

(Domingo 6:53pm)

Casi le atino. Espera ¡¿Entonces escuchaste su voz?!

(Domingo 6:55pm)

**Muy bien, Mathias, has entendido lo que es una llamada. Ten una galleta.**

(Domingo 6:57pm)

¡Wiii galleta! Espera ¿te estás burlando de mí? Bueno, no importa ¿cómo estuvo la llamada?

(Domingo 7:00pm)

**Estuvo… bien…**

(Domingo 7:01pm)

Vincent, te conozco desde hace varios años y no me escribirías solo para decirme que "estuvo bien" una llamada con alguien que "no conoces".

(Domingo 7:02pm)

**Siempre hay una primera vez**

(Domingo 7:03pm)

¿Y por qué te llamó?

(Domingo 7:05pm)

**Dijo que estábamos celebrando nuestro mesversario de habernos conocido**

(Domingo 7:05pm)

Mesversario suena como aniversario, qué lindo. Se acabó, voy a tu depa. Vamos a beber chocolate caliente y hablar sobre Tonio como un par de adolescentes enamoradas y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Le diré a Lukas que nos veamos allá.

(Domingo 7:06pm)

**Prefiero la sangría**

(Domingo 7:08pm)

¿Desde cuándo bebes sangría?

(Domingo 7:09pm)

**Desde Antonio**

(Domingo 7:10pm)

Okay, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

* * *

Lunes 6 de julio del 2015

(Lunes 6:00am)

¡HOY EMPIEZA LA PAMPLONADA!

(Lunes 6:07am)

**¿Y esa es una razón válida para que me despiertes? Quiero mi hora de sueño, muchas gracias**

(Lunes 6:08am)

Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionado. Mi hermano está terminando de subir las maletas al auto para irnos y pensé en avisarte

(Lunes 6:09am)

**¿No vas a ir a la escuela?**

(Lunes 6:10am)

Nop, tuve que venderle mi alma al diablo y tengo que entregar como mil trabajos el próximo lunes, pero logré que me dieran permiso de faltar toda la semana para ir. Después de tanto trabajar, merezco un descanso.

(Lunes 6:11am)

**Y nunca me dijiste en qué trabajaste para juntar el dinero.**

(Lunes 6:12am)

No te voy a decir, es vergonzoso.

(Lunes 6:14am)

**¿Estuviste vendiendo AVON de puerta en puerta? ¿Te vestiste como mascota para un partido de futbol? ¿Te pagaron para bailar y promocionar productos en un centro comercial?**

(Lunes 6:15am)

No. Mi hermano y yo cuidamos niños en las tardes.

(Lunes 6:15am)

**Eso no suena vergonzoso**

(Lunes 6:20am)

¡Tú no sabes lo que nos hicieron! Una niña venezolana me tiró un frasco de pintura azul en el cabello, un argentino de 5 años trató de arrancarme un dedo a mordidas, un niño peruano trató de volar en su bicicleta por las escaleras y me raspé la rodilla, el brazo y la frente salvando su vida. Y lo peor ¡un chileno de 6 años nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas cuando se escondió en el horno! ¡Estuvimos horas buscándolo! ¡Me vi en la cárcel por negligencia infantil!

(Lunes 6:22am)

**Jajajaja espero que te hayan sacado un par de canas.**

(Lunes 6:24am)

Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡PAMPLONADA! ¡PAMPLONADA!

(Lunes 6:25am)

**Que te diviertas en el viaje. Déjame dormir.**

* * *

(Lunes 9:00am)

Ya vamos a mitad de camino. Nos detuvimos en un pueblito para desayunar ¿Tú como vas?

(Lunes 9:03am)

**Acabo de llegar al restaurante, estoy abriendo la puerta, parece que hoy no hay mucha gente.**

(Lunes 9:04am)

A veces olvido que eres el gerente de un restaurante. Pero creo que ni tu platillo más delicioso puede compararse a lo que estoy comiendo.

*Imagen*

(Lunes 9:05am)

**¿Qué es eso? Parecen baguettes cubiertos de azúcar**

(Lunes 9:07am)

:O :O :O ¡Son churros! ¡¿No conoces los churros?! ¡¿Pues cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo en España?! ¡¿Un mes?!

(Lunes 9:10am)

**Apenas voy a cumplir dos años. No tiendo a comer todo lo que veo en la calle, Antonio**

(Lunes 9:10am)

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡No has vivido España como se merece! ¡Exijo que algún día comas churros con chocolate caliente! Ese día sabrás lo que es el paraíso.

(Lunes 9:11am)

**Eres tan español que tengo ganas de matarte.**

(Lunes 9:11am)

¡Vamos España! ¡Viva España!

(Lunes 9:12am)

**Eres un raro. Debo irme, ya llegó gente. Disfruta tu baguette con azúcar.**

(Lunes 9:15am)

¡CHURRO! ¡SE LLAMA CHURRO, IGNORANTE!

* * *

(Lunes 10:47am)

Estoy aburrido ¿qué haces?

(Lunes 10:50am)

**Estoy haciendo la contabilidad de las ganancias de ayer.**

(Lunes 10:51am)

Yo veo como maneja mi hermano mientras canta su música portuguesa. Si vuelvo a escuchar "eu te amo" moriré.

(Lunes 10:53am)

**Dile que la quite**

(Lunes 10:54am)

Lo intenté y me dijo "mi auto, mis reglas, mi música". No quiero que me caiga la ira de Lisboa, gracias.

(Lunes 10:55am)

**Pues te aguantas. Déjame trabajar.**

* * *

(Lunes 11:30am)

¿Crees que ya te conozco lo suficiente como para poder preguntarte tu apellido?

(Lunes 11:35am)

**Eso llevaría a una búsqueda inevitable en todas las redes sociales conocidas por el hombre. No quiero arriesgarme.**

(Lunes 11:37am)

¿Te preocupa que encuentre tu blog secreto donde das tutoriales para tejer y bordar?

(Lunes 11:38am)

**¿Tejer y bordar? Jaja eso es tan masculino. Ahora menos te diré mi apellido.**

(Lunes 11:40am)

¿No confías en mí? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… me rompes el corazón.

(Lunes 11:41am)

**Sí, todo un mes de ingredientes de sándwich, sangrías y churros es suficiente para crear un vínculo de por vida.**

(Lunes 11:41am)

… ¡Dime tu apellido y yo te diré el mío!

(Lunes 11:42am)

**Bien pues, para que dejes de lloriquear. Es Vanderhoeven.**

(Lunes 11:43am)

Vanderhoeven. Vincent Vanderhoeven. Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un gusto.

(Lunes 11:45am)

**Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¿y tu hermano se apellida igual?**

(Lunes 11:47am)

Somos medios hermanos, él se llama João Henrique Da Silva Carriedo.

(Lunes 11:50am)

¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¡HOLA PAMPLONA! Llegamos justo a tiempo para la inauguración

*Imagen*

(Lunes 11:51am)

**¿Cómo es la inauguración? ¿Y cuál es el edificio de la foto?**

(Lunes 11:52am)

Pobre alma inculta. La Pamplonada inicia con el chupinazo que es un cohete que lanzarán a las 12 desde el edificio de la foto, la casa consistorial de Pamplona. Si tienes un televisor, lo puedes ver, esto lo transmiten en cadena nacional.

(Lunes 11:53am)

**Espera, voy a encender la tele.**

(Lunes 11:55am)

¿Me ves? Estoy ahí entre la mar de gente. Mira, están preparando todo ¡Qué emoción!

(Lunes 11:57am)

**Nunca te he visto ¿cómo quieres que sepa quién eres de entre todos los idiotas?**

(Lunes 11: 59am)

¡Shhh! ¡Ya va a empezar!

(Lunes 12:00am)

"Pamploneses, Pamplonesas, ¡Viva san Fermín!" ¡MIRA EL CHUPINAZO!

*Imagen*

(Lunes 12:01am)

**Lo estoy viendo por televisión, Antonio y aquí se ve mejor.**

(Lunes 12:02am)

Salud por San Fermín ¡Salud!

*Imagen*

(Lunes 12:03am)

**Yo también estoy tomando sangría aunque la tuya se ve mejor. Salud, Antonio.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Chiara: Jajaja todavía falta mucho para eso, no comas ansias xD

Janneth: No hay de que, gracias por leerlo

Sakadacchi: Todos quieren que se conozcan pero Toño está en Pamplona y Vini en Madrid jajaja

Laura: Calma, calma, todo a su tiempo.

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario *-*)/

Y sí, los niños que cuidó Toño son una referencia hetaliana a algunas colonias españolas. Algún día debo escribir "El manual del Imperio Español para cuidar pequeñas colonias y no morir en el intento" jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio / **Vincent / **Mathias_ / Lukas_

Lunes 4 de julio del 2015

(Lunes 2:42pm)

Hola ¿Qué haces? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

(Lunes 2:45pm)

**Pensé que me molestarías hasta mañana o hasta la próxima semana cuando regresaras de tu viaje. Estoy en las cocinas supervisando que los chefs hagan su trabajo como deben**

(Lunes 2:46pm)

Vamos, no seas tan duro con ellos. Yo estoy comiendo en la plaza principal de la ciudad, mi hermano fue a conseguirnos un poco de paella. ¡Hace calor!

(Lunes 2:50pm)

**Bueno, ya regresé a mi oficina un rato. ¿Qué tal la celebración hasta ahora?**

(Lunes 2:51pm)

¡Está que mola! Bailé tanto que ya no puedo dar un paso más, así que decidí molestarte un rato.

(Lunes 2:53pm)

**¡Qué honor! ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?**

(Lunes 2:54pm)

Ahora que ya sabes mi nombre completo ¿me has buscado en Facebook?

(Lunes 2:55pm)

**Eso me hace sonar como un acosador psicópata ¿sabes? Además, solo llevo 3 horas de saber tu nombre.**

(Lunes 2:57pm)

¿Sólo han pasado tres horas? Yo siento que pasó una eternidad desde que hablé contigo.

(Lunes 2:58pm)

**Dramático. En todo caso ¿te preocuparía si te hubiera buscado?**

(Lunes 3:00pm)

No, supongo que no.

(Lunes 3:02pm)

**Entonces si te busqué y te encontré.**

(Lunes 3:02pm)

Oh no… ¿y?

(Lunes 3:04pm)

**Te recomiendo que cambies tu configuración de privacidad.**

(Lunes 3:05pm)

Joder

(Lunes 3:05pm)

**Antonio, ese lenguaje. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu mamá? Quizás debería comprarte un diccionario.**

(Lunes 3:06pm)

¡Cállate! ¿Entonces has espiado mi Facebook? Demonios, ya sabes cómo soy físicamente.

(Lunes 3:08pm)

**¿Y eso es malo?**

(Lunes 3:10pm)

No sería malo si yo también pudiera saber cómo eres pero tú no tienes Facebook.

(Lunes 3:11pm)

**¿Así que lo has comprobado?**

(Lunes 3:12pm)

Bien, puede o no que te haya buscado en internet. Y no te encontré :(

(Lunes 3:14pm)

**Soy invisible y si tengo Facebook, pero solo lo uso para el trabajo, por eso es que no lo encontrarás si yo no te agrego.**

(Lunes 3:15pm)

¡Agrégame! Me parece injusto que solo tú sepas como soy.

(Lunes 3:16pm)

**Lo pensaré.**

(Lunes 3:17pm)

¡SI! ¡YA LLEGÓ LA PAELLA! Muero de hambre…

(Lunes 3:18pm)

**Bien, te dejaré con tu comida a solas.**

* * *

Martes 7 de julio del 2015

(Martes 7:43am)

¡Hoy es el primer día del encierro!

(Martes 7:45am)

**¡¿Carriedo, acaso tienes una necesidad patológica de despertarme en la madrugada?!**

(Martes 7:46am)

Es que siempre ocurren las mejores cosas cuando todos duermen

(Martes 7:48am)

**Adiós a mi hora de sueño, en fin ¿qué es el encierro?**

(Martes 7:50am)

*Imagen*

(Martes 7:50am)

**¡¿ESOS SON TOROS?! ¡No me digas que...! ¡No puedes ser tan idiota!**

(Martes 7:52am)

Sujeta mi sangría en lo que corro.

(Martes 7:52am)

**¡ANTONIO PUEDES MORIR AHÍ! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!**

(Martes 7:55am)

A San Fermín pedimos por ser nuestro patrón, nos guíe en el encierro dándonos su bendición. ¡Viva San Fermín! ¡Viva!

(Martes 7:55am)

**¡CARRIEDO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!**

(Martes 7:56am)

El encierro empieza a las 8 en punto.

(Martes 7:57am)

**¡SI TE MUERES, TE MATO, CARRIEDO!**

(Martes 7:58am)

¡Jajaja hiciste una broma, Vin!

(Martes 7:59am)

Tenme un poco de fe, soy un profesional ;)

(Martes 8:00am)

*Imagen*

(Martes 8:00am)

**¡CORRE ANTONIO!**

(Martes 8:05am)

**¿Carriedo? ¿Cuánto dura el encierro?**

(Martes 8:07am)

**¿Antonio? ¿Ya te mataron los toros?**

(Martes 8:10am)

**Antonio, contéstame, maldita sea.**

(Martes 8:13am)

**Antonio, no puede durar tanto el encierro, ya contéstame.**

(Martes 8:15am)

**Antonio, si no me contestas juro que…**

(Martes 8:16am)

¿Juras que qué?

(Martes 8:16am)

**¡Joder! ¡Me asustaste! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo o juro que te mataré!**

(Martes 8:17am)

¿Te preocupaste por mí?

(Martes 8:19am)

**¡CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPÉ POR TI, SOBERANO IDIOTA!**

(Martes 8:20am)

Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí, estoy completo, soy un profesional

*Imagen*

(Martes 8:22am)

**¿Ahora que ya te conozco físicamente ya me envías fotos de ti y no de tu comida o de edificios?**

(Martes 8:25am)

Solo quería que vieras que estoy intacto.

(Martes 8:27am)

**Bueno, no lo vuelvas a hacer, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo preocuparme por un español idiota.**

(Martes 8:30am)

Vale, lo siento. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

(Martes 8:30am)

**¡Púdrete!**

* * *

(Martes 5:24pm)

¿Qué cuenta Toño? ¿Qué tal Pamplona?

(Martes 5:25pm)

**¡¿Volviste a agarrar mi celular, animal?!**

(Martes 5:26pm)

Buajajajajaja es culpa tuya, lo dejaste solito ante este hábil halcón

(Martes 5:27pm)

**Eres un maldito buitre.**

(Martes 5:28pm)

Ya no te quejes. Qué lindo que comparta lo que hace y no es nada feo ¡eh!

(Martes 5:30pm)

**Eres hombre muerto…**

(Martes 5:30pm)

¡NO! ¡Yo no quería ver la foto de Antonio! ¡Espera! ¡Es tuyo! ¡Es tu Toño! ¡NOOO!

* * *

(Martes 6:00pm)

Lukas… no creo poder ir al boliche hoy

(Martes 6:04pm)

_¿Por? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?_

(Martes 6:05pm)

Vincent me golpeó y creo que me rompió el brazo

(Martes 6:07pm)

_¿Y ahora que le hiciste, idiota?_

(Martes 6:08pm)

¡Yo no hice nada!… bueno quizás espié un poco su celular y descubrí una foto de Toñito.

(Martes 6:10pm)

_¡Eres un idiota! ¡Es obvio que esas fotos son privadas, animal! Si te merecías el golpe, en fin, nos divertiremos sin ti en el boliche, adiós._

(Martes 6:11pm)

¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Ya no me duele el brazo! ¡Los alcanzo a las 8!

* * *

Miércoles 8 de julio del 2015

(Miércoles 8:47pm)

¿Sigues enojado?

(Miércoles 8:50pm)

**No, ya no estoy enojado**

(Miércoles 8:51pm)

Lamento haberte preocupado, en serio.

(Miércoles 8:55pm)

**Ya déjalo, eres un estúpido y no puedes evitar hacer estupideces.**

(Miércoles 8:56pm)

¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?

(Miércoles 8:58pm)

**Ya estoy apagando las luces y cerrando todo.**

(Miércoles 8:59pm)

¡Qué bueno! Ya vete a descansar. Trabajas demasiado.

(Miércoles 9:00pm)

**¿Te preocupas por mí, Antonio?**

(Miércoles 9:01pm)

Este… ¡mira un churro volador!

*Imagen*

(Miércoles 9:04pm)

**Ese es un churro mordido con una servilleta. Vamos Antonio ¿Te preocupas por mi salud?**

(Miércoles 9:05pm)

Bueno, está bien, si me preocupo por ti. Si te enfermaras ¿quién me acompañaría a las 2 de la mañana cuando como mi sándwich mañanero?

(Miércoles 9:07pm)

**Eres odioso**

(Miércoles 9:08pm)

No te enojes, quiero que me regales el diccionario que me prometiste.

(Miércoles 9:09pm)

**Sobrevivirás sin él. Creo.**

(Miércoles 9:10pm)

Mi hermano pregunta que con quién hablo, ya le dije que eres un asesino serial. Creo que se asustó.

(Miércoles 9:11pm)

**No olvides mencionarle que yo también vivo en Madrid y que sé dónde vives**

(Miércoles 9:20pm)

**¿Antonio? No me digas que ya te quedaste dormido.**

(Miércoles 9:21pm)

¡Aléjate de mi hermano! ¡No vuelvas a escribirle! ¡No lo busques!

(Miércoles 9:21pm)

**¡Él me encontró primero! ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo!**

(Miércoles 9:22pm)

No le hagas caso a mi hermano, es demasiado sobre protector. Me voy a dormir, descansa y por favor, no dejes de escribirme, me agrada tenerte como amigo.

(Miércoles 9:24pm)

**No lo haré y a mí también me agrada tenerte como amigo aunque seas un idiota. Descansa, Antonio.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara: Oh qué tal, adiviné tus trabajos. Ya sé! Vini se está españolizando 3

Vicky lau: Lo sé, un fic diferente. Gracias por leer

Janneth: Jajaja si Toño es muy comunicador.

Neru: Gracias por leer y espero que te recuperes

Brit: Gracias, aquí hay otro capítulo jeje

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio/ **Vincent**/ Mathias

Viernes 10 de julio del 2015

(Viernes 2:39pm)

Adivina qué compré ahora que estuve paseando por las calles de Pamplona

(Viernes 2:40pm)

**¿Un novio nuevo?**

(Viernes 2:41pm)

No, son bastante caros de todos modos.

(Viernes 2:42pm)

**¿Una guía para encontrar y mantener a tu pareja por medio año?**

(Viernes 2:43pm)

Estoy un poco ofendido ¿sabes? Duramos 10 meses juntos.

(Viernes 2:45pm)

**Bien, me rindo. ¿Qué compraste entonces?**

(Viernes 2:46pm)

*Imagen*

(Viernes 2:46pm)

**…**

(Viernes 2:48pm)

**No me esperaba eso pero admito que me ha hecho sonreír**

(Viernes 2:50pm)

Microclina n.f: Mineral. Mineral de la clase tectosilicatos, perteneciente al grupo de los feldespatos.

(Viernes 2:51pm)

**Eres muy raro, Antonio, no eres como los demás universitarios.**

(Viernes 2:54pm)

Cháchara (italiano chiacchiera) n.f. Fam. Charla animada pero insustancial/ Fam. Abundancia de palabras inútiles/ n. . Baratijas, cachivaches.

(Viernes 2:54pm)

**¿Lo compraste porque pensaste que me divertiría?**

(Viernes 2:58pm)

Verdad (latín veritatem, derivado de verus, verdadero) n.f. Conformidad de un concepto o expresión con la realidad o su representación./ Conformidad de lo que se dice con lo que se siente o piensa.

(Viernes 2:59pm)

**Ahora es el momento ideal para que me digas si eres un cuarentón virgen que vive con sus padres**

(Viernes 3:00pm)

¿Por qué lo dices?

(Viernes 3:01pm)

**Me estoy involucrando en esto**

(Viernes 3:03pm)

¿En esto?

(Viernes 3:04pm)

**En ti, no me hagas repetirlo, idiota**

(Viernes 3:05pm)

No te culpo, mi encanto español es irresistible. Espera, ¿te gusta la gente que compra diccionarios?

(Viernes 3:05pm)

**No es el diccionario, tonto, son los idiotas que compran diccionarios para divertir a alguien que nunca han conocido y de quién no deberían preocuparse.**

(Viernes 3:06pm)

Te dije que soy encantador

(Viernes 3:09pm)

**Sabía que debía detener esto antes de que se volviera un problema**

(Viernes 3:10pm)

¿Qué te preocupa?

(Viernes 3:11pm)

**¿Qué pasaría si dejara de responder tus mensajes?**

(Viernes 3:11pm)

Entonces estaría comiendo un emparedado a la una de la mañana sin nadie con quién hablar y un hombre con solo un emparedado por compañía no se le puede considerar un hombre

(Viernes 3:13pm)

**Eres definitivamente un caso, no sé si reírme o lanzar mi teléfono por la ventana**

(Viernes 3:14pm)

¿Dirías que estás apabullado?

(Viernes 3:15pm)

**Pensándolo bien, quizás el diccionario no fue una buena idea después de todo…**

(Viernes 3:15pm)

Maldita sea tu jodida estampa, bastardo…

(Viernes 3:16pm)

**Eso está mejor. Regresamos al Antonio normal.**

(Viernes 3:17pm)

:D

* * *

Domingo 12 de julio del 2015

(Domingo 9:15am)

Ya vamos de regreso a Madrid. Cuéntame algo interesante.

(Domingo 9:17am)

**¿Cómo qué?**

(Domingo 9:17am)

No sé, piensa en algo, estoy aburrido

(Domingo 9:18am)

**La palabra «tulipán» proviene del vocablo turco otomano tülbend que, a su vez, proviene del término persa dulband. Ambas palabras significan 'turbante' y hacen referencia a la forma que adopta la flor cuando está cerrada.**

(Domingo 9:19am)

Vale, eso está guay… ¿Te gustan los tulipanes?

(Domingo 9:22am)

**Me encantan**

(Domingo 9:22am)

Vaya, ya sé algo nuevo de ti… y ¿qué haces?

(Domingo 9:23am)

**¿Por qué quieres saber?**

(Domingo 9:24am)

Porque creo que eres interesante

(Domingo 9:24am)

**Wow… aún no estoy listo para que nuestra relación pase a otro nivel jeje. Estoy en mi departamento con Mathias.**

(Domingo 9:25am)

Vamos, no te dolerá… creo jajaja y Mathias es tu… ¿novio?

(Domingo 9:25am)

**¡NO, DIOS NO!**

(Domingo 9:26am)

Entonces es…

(Domingo 9:27am)

**Un idiota… como tu… pues es una persona, obviamente…**

(Domingo 9:28am)

Vale, podría ser un perro ¿no?

(Domingo 9:29am)

**Mathias es el peor nombre jamás inventado para un perro, además, no tengo mascotas.**

(Domingo 9:30am)

Imagino que Mathias es un amigo… no un tío ni un vecino.

(Domingo 9:30am)

**Podría decirse que si…**

(Domingo 9:31am)

A veces eres innecesariamente misterioso

(Domingo 9:32am)

**Prefiero el término "enigmático"**

(Domingo 9:32am)

¿Y qué hacen?

(Domingo 9:33am)

**El idiota está terminándose su café y me está mirando de forma rara**

(Domingo 9:35am)

Quizás se acaba de dar cuenta de su amor por ti.

(Domingo 9:35am)

**No, a él le gusta Lukas desde que tengo memoria. Debo irme al restaurante.**

(Domingo 9:37am)

Bien, gracias por distraerme un rato

(Domingo 9:38am)

**¿Satisfecho?**

(Domingo 9:38am)

Si, te doy cuatro estrellas de cinco. Te recomendaría a mis amigos…

(Domingo 9:40am)

**No te atrevas.**

* * *

(Domingo 2:07pm)

¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó hace rato?

(Domingo 2:08pm)

**¿De qué hablas?**

(Domingo 2:08pm)

Cuando estaba en tu casa, recibiste un mensaje y te lanzaste sobre el teléfono tan rápido que casi tiras el café en la mesa.

(Domingo 2:09pm)

**No veo el problema**

(Domingo 2:10pm)

¿Cuánto va a durar esta cosa con Antonio?

(Domingo 2:11pm)

**No lo sé, Antonio podría perder el interés en cualquier momento o conseguirse un nuevo novio.**

(Domingo 2:11pm)

¿Eso es lo que eres para él? ¿Un sustituto para su ex? ¿O te acabas de llamar a ti mismo como su novio?

(Domingo 2:12pm)

**No lo sé… y no, definitivamente no era eso a lo que me refería.**

(Domingo 2:13pm)

No puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que te vería tan contento de que tu teléfono se iluminara con el nombre de otro sujeto.

(Domingo 2:15pm)

**Deberías alejar tu enorme y estúpida nariz de mis asuntos.**

(Domingo 2:16pm)

De acuerdo… ehm…

(Domingo 2:17pm)

**Otra vez quieres decirme que debo conocerlo ¿verdad?**

(Domingo 2:19pm)

Sí, definitivamente debes conocerlo en persona y yo también quiero conocerlo

(Domingo 2:20pm)

**¡De ninguna manera te vas a acercar a él, Köhler!**

(Domingo 2:20pm)

Estás muy sobre protector con Toñito ¿no?

(Domingo 2:21pm)

**Vete a la mierda.**

(Domingo 2:21pm)

Puedo sentir el amor. Una vez me dijiste que Antonio no era "nadie"

(Domingo 2:22pm)

**Eso fue hace más de un mes**

(Domingo 2:23pm)

¿Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces?

(Domingo 2:25pm)

**Definitivamente**

* * *

Viernes 17 de julio del 2015

(Viernes 1:38am)

¿Es raro que me sienta tentado a llamarte?

(Viernes 1:40am)

**¿A estas horas? Bueno, supongo que ya me despertaste así que hazlo**

-Llamada entrante de Antonio. Viernes17 de julio a las 1:40am-

¿Vin?

**Buenos días, Antonio**

…

**¿De qué te ríes? ¿Estás ebrio?**

Puede o no que esté aplicando el juebebes porque ya salí de vacaciones ¿no es genial?

**Estás ebrio, ya es viernes ¿por eso me llamas al 10 para las 2?**

¡Qué puedo decir! Vivo una vida peligrosa…

**Bueno, a no ser que solo quieras escucharme respirar en el teléfono, en cuyo caso debería cortar todo medio de comunicación contigo y regresar a Ámsterdam, ¿hay algún motivo para la llamada?**

Este… tengo mis razones ¿vale? No me juzgues…

**Hey, necesito saber por qué me despertaste en la madrugada de nuevo**

Ehm… yo… necesitaba oír tu voz… es decir, quería hablar con alguien, de cualquier cosa.

**Ok…**

Puedes colgar si quieres, sé que es estúpido pero Lovino tiene un nuevo novio y yo… ehm…

**Oh ya veo, pero no soy la persona adecuada para que vengas a lloriquear ¿sabes?**

Lo sé, Vin. Pero solo tú viniste a mi mente cuando pensé en escuchar la voz de alguien.

**Bueno, no importa. Solo ánimo, el hecho de que tu ex tenga una nueva pareja no significa que el mundo se derrumbe ¿ok? Mejor dime ¿dónde estás? Espero que no estés en un bar o algo así**

…

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 17 de julio a las 2:07am-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios

Chiara: Ya sé me encanta esta pareja cada vez más

La. noche. eterna: Shhhh no cuentes mi brillante plan. Bien, comparte el NedSpa con el mundoooo!

Vicky lau: Vincent no se mostrará porque es muy cerrado, bueno, era...

Lexington: Gracias por comentar jeje amamos el NedSpa!

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio/ **Vincent** / Mathias / _Emma_

Viernes 17 de julio del 2015

(Viernes 9:47am)

Desperté con el teléfono pegado a mi mejilla izquierda

(Viernes 9:50am)

**Es eso lo que consigues por ser un estúpido**

(Viernes 9:51am)

Un estúpido que te gusta lo suficiente como para hablar con él a las dos de la mañana

(Viernes 10:20am)

Sabes que es cierto aunque me ignores.

* * *

Domingo 19 de julio del 2015

(Domingo 11:07am)

¿Alguna vez has tejido una bufanda?

(Domingo 11:09am)

**Ehm… no ¿por?**

(Domingo 11:11am)

Es que me han regalado varias bolas de estambre y quiero hacer bufandas para venderlas y obtener algo de dinero

(Domingo 11:12am)

**Te felicito por buscar tener más dinero pero ¿vas a tejer?**

(Domingo 11:14am)

Dijiste que tejer era masculino ¿Entonces no sabes? Estaba esperando obtener los consejos de un experto

(Domingo 11:15am)

**¿Y cómo vas?**

(Domingo 11:16am)

Te enviaría una foto pero es realmente horrible. Quizás deba empezar de nuevo.

(Domingo 11:17am)

**Tengo que admitir que la imagen de ti tejiendo es muy graciosa.**

(Domingo 11:19am)

Tu solo espera, será la bufanda más masculina que haya existido jamás. Lanzará rayos láser, beberá sangría y les dará puñetazos en la cara a los toros

(Domingo 11:21am)

**Nunca había tenido una conversación acerca de una bufanda dándole puñetazos a un toro.**

(Domingo 11:22am)

Es por eso que hago tu vida mejor

(Domingo 11:23am)

**Eso es preocupante en muchos niveles. Diez para ser exactos.**

(Domingo 11:25am)

Bueno, lo mejor será que deje esto para después. Voy a ir a jugar futbol con algunos amigos

(Domingo 11:27am)

**¿Puedo ver eso?**

(Domingo 11:30am)

Ser bromista no te queda

* * *

Martes 21 de julio del 2015

(Martes 7:56pm)

¿Qué tal todo?

(Martes 7:57pm)

**Sin diferencia respecto a otros años**

(Martes 7:58pm)

Solo quiero saber, sé que la visita anual de tus padres es molesta para ti

(Martes 7:59pm)

**¿Emma te dijo que te preocuparas por mí?**

(Martes 8:00pm)

No, es idea mía.

(Martes 8:01pm)

**Mentiras, puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos mientras espera a que explote en la cena**

(Martes 8:02pm)

Nunca te mentiría, Vincent. ¿Qué comen?

(Martes 8:05pm)

**Mira, más mentiras. Aún no ha empezado la cena. Estamos esperando a que Markus llegue, dijo que iba a presentarnos a su nuevo novio. Si yo me hubiera atrevido a llevar a mi novio a una cena familiar cuando tenía la misma edad que Markus, mi padre nos hubiera pegado un tiro a ambos, pero como el pequeño es el consentido…**

(Martes 8:07pm)

Y hablando de novios, ¿fuiste a ver a Toñito jugar futbol?

(Martes 8:08pm)

**… a veces realmente te odio…**

(Martes 8:09pm)

No es mi culpa, dejas tu teléfono en lugares tentadores y sin vigilancia.

(Martes 8:10pm)

**Es un error que no cometeré otra vez**

(Martes 8:11pm)

No te preocupes, puedes coquetear con quien quieras

(Martes 8:13pm)

**Dijiste que ya no meterías tu enorme y fea nariz en mis asuntos.**

(Martes 8:15pm)

Otra mentira.

(Martes 8:16pm)

**Oh mira quién decidió aparecer…**

(Martes 8:18pm)

¿Ya llegó Markus?

* * *

(Martes 8:22pm)

**Antonio ¿estás ahí?**

(Martes 8:25pm)

Vaya, qué sorpresa, Vin ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no estás enojado?

(Martes 8:27pm)

**Olvida eso ¿Cómo se llamaba tu ex?**

(Martes 8:28pm)

Lovino ¿por qué preguntas?

(Martes 8:29pm)

**¿Cómo es físicamente?**

(Martes 8:32pm)

Uhm tiene cabello castaño, ojos color oliva y un pequeño rizo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza

(Martes 8:33pm)

**No es posible. Creo que lo estoy viendo justo ahora ¿viste al nuevo novio de Lovino?**

(Martes 8:35pm)

¿Cómo es que estás viendo a Lovino? ¿Dónde estás? Ehm sí lo vi, era un chico de cabello rubio cenizo con ojos verdes.

(Martes 8:37pm)

**Estoy en mi casa en una cena familiar y el chico rubio es mi hermano menor.**

(Martes 8:38pm)

¡Jolines! Entonces ¡¿Lovino es el novio de tu hermano?! Qué pequeño es este mundo. Espera, ¿eso significa que eres rubio de ojos verdes?

(Martes 8:39pm)

**¿Te estoy diciendo que el nuevo novio de tu ex es mi hermano y tú te preocupas por mi físico?**

(Martes 8:42pm)

En estos últimos días he pensado que no vale la pena seguir preocupándome por Lovino, así que simplemente lo dejaré ir.

(Martes 8:43pm)

**Vaya, no esperaba esa reacción después de que me llamaras ebrio a las una de la mañana porque tu ex tiene nuevo novio.**

(Martes 8:44pm)

Lo sé y lo siento, pero creo que es tiempo de seguir adelante. Hay más peces en el mar.

(Martes 8:45pm)

**Te felicito por eso**

(Martes 8:47pm)

Dejando eso de lado ¿qué tal todo en tu cena familiar?

(Martes 8:50pm)

**Nefasta, mi padre y yo siempre hemos tenido fricciones, es por eso que huí de Ámsterdam.**

(Martes 8:51pm)

¿Qué pasó?

(Martes 8:52pm)

**Te lo contaré después, hoy no**

(Martes 8:53pm)

Vale.

* * *

(Martes 10:04pm)

¿Cómo está tu hermano, pequeña Em?

(Martes 10:06pm)

_Uhm… pues la cena estuvo tensa pero no pasó a mayores, gracias al cielo_

(Martes 10:07pm)

¡Qué bueno! ¿Alguna novedad?

(Martes 10:09pm)

_Pues estuvo algo raro en la cena, siempre pendiente de su celular._

(Martes 10:10pm)

Jajaja me imagino ¿verdad que se pone súper obsesivo con esa cosa cuando suena?

(Martes 10:11pm)

_Sí, vi como se encendió su celular y se movió tan rápido que creo que se torció el cuello._

(Martes 10:13pm)

Jajaja ya sé, yo también lo he visto en acción jaja

(Martes 10:14pm)

_¿Estaba platicando contigo?_

(Martes 10:15pm)

Ya quisiera que me pusiera esa atención. No, debía estar hablando con su nuevo amigo Antonio.

(Martes 10:17pm)

_¿Quién es Antonio? No había escuchado su nombre antes._

(Martes 10:18pm)

Se conocen desde hace… creo que dos meses y se gustan.

(Martes 10:18pm)

_¡No es cierto! ¿Mi hermano tiene novio?_

(Martes 10:20pm)

No sé si ya hayan formalizado, pero se adoran. ¿Y qué está haciendo el pobre enamorado?

(Martes 10:21pm)

_En cuanto mamá y papá se fueron al hotel donde pasaran la noche, Markus se fue con su novio y Vinny hizo palomitas para que viéramos una película, pero está muy ocupado viendo su celular._

(Martes 10:23pm)

Jajaja fíjate si tiene una sonrisita en los labios, entonces verás que es verdad que adora a Toño

(Martes 10:25pm)

_OMG! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡VINNY ESTÁ ENAMORADO! ¡WOW! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE!_

* * *

Miércoles 22 de julio del 2015

(Miércoles 01:19am)

Adivina qué estoy haciendo.

(Miércoles 01:21am)

**¿Comiendo un emparedado?**

(Miércoles 01:21am)

Eres bueno, definitivamente

(Miércoles 01:22am)

**Eres predecible, en realidad.**

(Miércoles 01:24am)

¿Ahora si ya me vas a decir qué pasó entre tu papá y tú? Incluso dejaré mi emparedado por ti.

(Miércoles 01:25am)

**Me halagas enormemente. Bien, déjame contártelo de esta manera: cuando tenía 17 años, acababa de entrar a la universidad más prestigiosa de Ámsterdam. Estaba estudiando Administración cuando conocí a Matthew. Él estudiaba Gastronomía. Creo que nunca conocí a alguien tan amable, lindo, pacifico y adorable en toda mi vida.**

(Miércoles 01:26am)

Oh… ya veo…

(Miércoles 01:30am)

**Como es obvio, me enamoré de él. Nunca me había pasado, el enamorarme de otro chico, y por mágico que parezca, él también se enamoró de mí. Salimos en secreto por dos años, pero él era tan adorable e inocente que no me parecía justo que solo nosotros lo supiéramos, sin embargo decirles a mis padres la verdad iba a ser duro. Ellos son tan tradicionales que no lo iban a aceptar fácilmente. Si es que lo aceptaban.**

(Miércoles 01:31am)

¿Y sí les dijiste, verdad?

(Miércoles 01:32am)

**Así es. Matt lo merecía. La palabra odio no puede abarcar la emoción que sintió mi padre. No solo me prohibió verlo una vez que me graduara, sino que también les dijo a los padres de Matt. El enojo de sus padres lastimaba mucho a alguien tan bueno como Matt y lo convencí de que regresara a Canadá una vez que terminamos la universidad, no quería que el bastardo de mi padre lo dañara más.**

(Miércoles 01:33am)

Pero eso te dañó a ti también ¿verdad?

(Miércoles 01:34am)

**Odiaba a mi padre con todo mí ser y a mi madre por no haberme apoyado. En cuanto Matt regresó a Canadá, hice mis maletas y huí al primer país que se me ocurrió. Estudié español desde la primaria así que escogí venir a España, además, el clima de aquí me gusta mucho.**

(Miércoles 01:35am)

¿Y no has visto a Matt desde entonces?

(Miércoles 01:35am)

**No. Pero ya no importa, eso pasó hace muchos años. Es solo que aún no perdono a mi padre del todo por eso. Amaba a Matt, en verdad, pero ya es cosa de mi pasado, mi presente es diferente.**

(Miércoles 01:37am)

Joder, no sé qué decir, o sea si sé pero… Cielos, lamento todo lo que te pasó aunque sé que no servirá de nada. No puedo hacer nada por ti ahora. Gracias por contármelo.

(Miércoles 01:39am)

**Siempre eres tan elocuente a estas horas de la noche, Antonio. Me encanta tu forma de pensar, temía que te convirtieras en una versión menos molesta de Mathias. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ahora, Matt ya es parte de mi pasado y ahora tú estás en mi presente.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Ahtnamas: Sé feliz con tu ship jeje

Chiara: Lamento que no haya sido Ludwig, pero ya tenía planeado a Luxemburgo desde hace rato jeje

Sakadacchi: Uhm... por mensajes de texto jeje

5: Lo seguiré, gracias por leer.

Drysehs: Gracias por leer

Vicky: Yo sé awwwww

Natasha: Aquí está la continuación jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio / **Vincent** / Mathias

Miércoles 22 de julio del 2015

(Miércoles 01:39am)

**Siempre eres tan elocuente a estas horas de la noche, Antonio. Me encanta tu forma de pensar, temía que te convirtieras en una versión menos molesta de Mathias. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ahora, Matt ya es parte de mi pasado y ahora tú estás en mi presente.**

(Miércoles 01:42am)

**¿Antonio? ¿Sigues ahí?**

-Llamada de Antonio. Miércoles 22 de julio del 2015 a la 01:43am-

**¿Hola? ¿Antonio qué pasa?**

Yo solo… quería agradecerte por lo último que dijiste… y pensé que tal vez en un mensaje no sería suficiente… así que gracias…

**… de nada…**

…ehm… yo también me alegro de que estés en mi presente

**…gracias… este… ya debo ir a dormir… mañana me levanto temprano…**

¡Oh claro! ¡Adiós!

**¡Adiós!**

**Ehm… ¡Antonio! ¡Espera!**

¿Sí?

**Este… yo solo… bueno… descansa…**

Oh igualmente Vin… Buenas noches…

**Buenas noches, Toño**

-Fin de la llamada. Miércoles 22 de julio del 2015 a la 01:55am-

* * *

(Miércoles 09:10am)

**Estoy en un serio, serio, serio problema, Mathias**

(Miércoles 09:12am)

¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

(Miércoles 09:14am)

**Estoy enamorado de Antonio**

(Miércoles 09:15am)

Ajá y…

(Miércoles 09:16am)

**¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡No me había enamorado de nadie desde Matt y eso fue hace más de cuatro años!**

(Miércoles 09:17am)

Vincent, Vincent, Vincent… creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que babeas por Toñito y nos alegra mucho en verdad. Puedes preguntarle a Em

(Miércoles 09:19am)

**¡¿MI HERMANA LO SABE?!**

(Miércoles 09:20am)

¿Hay alguien a tu alrededor que no lo sepa? Markus lo sabe, Vash también, Lukas, Emil, Tino y Berwald también lo saben…

(Miércoles 09:21am)

**¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?**

(Miércoles 09:22am)

¡Porque no nos ibas a creer!

(Miércoles 09:24am)

**¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?**

(Miércoles 09:27am)

No lo sé, conocerse, casarse y ser felices para siempre… solo son opciones…

* * *

Viernes 24 de julio de 2015

(Viernes 04:45pm)

Hola Vin, ¿estás ocupado?

(Viernes 04:50pm)

**Estoy a punto de salir a mi descanso ¿por?**

(Viernes 04:51pm)

¿Puedes ir a la Plaza de San Antonio? ¿Tienes ganas de una sangría?

(Viernes 04:53pm)

**Ok, si iba a ir de todos modos.**

* * *

(Viernes 05:00pm)

**¿Qué es esto?**

(Viernes 05:01pm)

Una sangría, a menos de que te hayas animado a probar un sambuca flameado.

(Viernes 05:02pm)

**Me refiero a lo que vino con la sangría.**

(Viernes 05:03pm)

¡Es la bufanda más masculina que has visto en tu vida, ten cuidado o se tomará tu sangría!

(Viernes 05:05pm)

**Toño, realmente eres raro. Espero que no hayas intentado vender esto, porque realmente necesitas mejorar.**

(Viernes 05:06pm)

¡Me ofendes! ¡Fue una de las mejores! Pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

(Viernes 05:07pm)

**Solo porque es de mis colores favoritos, blanco y azul.**

(Viernes 05:09pm)

Me alegra de que te haya gustado.

(Viernes 05:14pm)

**Antonio, detenme…**

(Viernes 05:15pm)

¿Por?

(Viernes 05:16pm)

**Porque estoy a punto de hacer una estupidez.**

(Viernes 05:17pm)

¿Cuál?

(Viernes 05:17pm)

Oh, espera, me llegó una solicitud en Facebook

(Viernes 05:18pm)

¡Jolines!

(Viernes 05:19pm)

**Calla**

(Viernes 05:20pm)

¡Santa la madre!

(Viernes 05:21pm)

**No digas nada**

(Viernes 05:22pm)

Me agregó Vincent Alexander Vanderhoeven ¿no sabes quién es?

(Viernes 05:23pm)

**No quiero oír nada de esto ¿ok?**

(Viernes 05:24pm)

¡Eres tú!

(Viernes 05:25pm)

**No te sientas especial…**

(Viernes 05:26pm)

¡Demasiado tarde! ¡ME AGREGASTE EN FACEBOOK!

(Viernes 05:27pm)

**No es la gran cosa, Toño…**

(Viernes 05:28pm)

¿Lo ves? Te dije que eras rubio de ojos verdes

(Viernes 05:29pm)

**¿Estás viendo mis fotos?**

(Viernes 05:30pm)

Noooooooooooo Jejeje…. Bueno quizás…

(Viernes 05:31pm)

**Sabía que esto era una estupidez.**

(Viernes 05:33pm)

Claro que no, es igualdad de condiciones, yo sé cómo eres y tú sabes cómo soy y ya. ¿Y por qué decidiste agregarme?

(Viernes 05:35pm)

**Porque si y ya…**

(Viernes 05:37pm)

Bueno, gracias.

* * *

Domingo 26 de julio de 2015

-Llamada de Antonio. Domingo 26 de julio de 2015 a las 02:00pm-

Hola Vin

**Hola Toño. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

Solamente decidí llamarte

**¿Por qué?**

Estoy en mi descanso. Y pensé que… a lo mejor… podría llamarte…

**¿Un descanso de qué? Es domingo.**

Encontré un trabajo

**No me sorprende.**

¿Por qué lo dices?

**Estás pasando por problemas financieros, me dijiste que habías trabajado como niñero para poder pagar tu ida a Pamplona. Además de que siempre escogías el emparedado más barato de la cafetería de tu universidad en lugar de escoger una comida más completa. Entonces, estas comidas no te llenaban porque las porciones se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, probablemente tiene algo que ver con que alguno de tus padres ha pedido su trabajo recientemente, teniendo como consecuencia tus emparedados de la una de la mañana.**

Vaya… estás que ardes.

**Ni lo menciones. ¿Dónde estás trabajando?**

En una cafetería, sirvo bebidas, emparedados, etc.

**Oh ya veo y ¿cuánto te…?**

Oh joder, joder, joder

**¿Qué pasa?**

Mis amigos… yo… tengo que irme…

**¿Por qué?**

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 26 de julio de 2015 a las 02:47pm-

* * *

Miércoles 29 de julio de 2015

(Miércoles 11:34pm)

Lamento lo del domingo. No quería terminar la conversación así.

(Miércoles 11:35pm)

Joder, yo quería hablar más tiempo contigo. Podría hacerlo todo el día.

(Miércoles 11:40pm)

¿Vin? ¿Estás enojado?

(Miércoles11:42pm)

**No, no lo estoy. Estoy decepcionado. No entiendo cómo te avergüenzas por lo que piensan tus amigos. Deberías conseguirte otros más inteligentes.**

(Miércoles 11:43pm)

¡No estoy avergonzado! Y no es tan fácil hacer nuevos amigos. No los puedo invocar de la nada.

(Miércoles 11:45pm)

**¿Cómo hiciste conmigo?**

(Miércoles 11:46pm)

Algo así, definitivamente fuiste inesperado. Pero a veces está bien tener a alguien con quién hablar

(Miércoles 11:47pm)

**¿Eso me convierte en tu "alguien"?**

(Miércoles 11:48pm)

Haces que suene más romántico de lo que es.

(Miércoles 11:50pm)

**Tú empezaste.**

(Miércoles 11:51pm)

No vamos a hablar sobre quién de los dos está más interesado románticamente en el otro.

(Miércoles 11:53pm)

**Eso sería interesante y divertido**

(Miércoles 11:54pm)

¿Aburrido otra vez? ¿Qué haces?

(Miércoles 11:55pm)

**Sí y no, estoy en casa de Mathias, sentado en su sofá.**

(Miércoles 11:56pm)

¿Estás teniendo una piyamada en casa de Mathias?

(Miércoles 11:58pm)

**No lo digas así. No soy una chica preadolescente. Ni siquiera estamos en la misma habitación**

(Miércoles 11:59pm)

Pon una película, consigue palomitas y habla sobre ese chico encantador que vive en tu teléfono ;)

(Jueves 12:00am)

**¿Qué pasó con tu otro amigo? El emparedado de media noche**

(Jueves 12:02am)

Me siento un poco avergonzado de mis emparedados ahora que sabes la razón.

(Jueves 12:04am)

**Solo tú te sentirías avergonzado de un emparedado.**

(Jueves 12:05am)

**Mejor me voy, tengo que levantarme temprano para abrir el restaurante y a este ritmo, me quedaré dormido sobre algún recibo de contabilidad.**

(Jueves 12:06am)

¿Entonces por qué te quedas despierto hasta tan tarde?

(Jueves 12:08am)

**Por razones extrañas y misteriosas que nunca comprenderé.**

(Jueves 12:10am)

Eres la persona más interesante y rara que he conocido

(Jueves 12:11am)

**Tú y yo no nos conocemos**

(Jueves 12:14am)

Detalle sin importancia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo la idea de hacer un fic parecido a este (estilo mensajes) de USUK, les gusta la idea? Diganme su opinión en los comentarios.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Vicky: Jeje pues lo entendió a medias jeje

Lexington: Te gustó la parte de Lux y Romano?

Sakadacchi: Jaja si se coquetean mucho. Adivinaste, Toño le hizo la bufanda

Andriu: Únete al lado NedSpa, tenemos paella y tulipanes!

Chiara: Si, el NedCan es lindo pero prefiero el NedSpa.

Musabori: Jaja Antonio es demasiado lindo para ser seme jaja Uke Toño para todos xD Emma :3

Tony: Gracias por leer.

Natasha: Jeje si te amo xD Uhm... supongo que con Antonio o con Emma, sería una cita muy divertida con cualquiera de los dos.

Laura: Si se le declaró pero Toño es bobo y no entendió.

Alguien: Pastelón?

Antnamas: Sí, hagamos una campaña para darle amor español a Vincent. Quizás ponga un poco de cómo se conocieron Lux y Romano, no lo sé jeje

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay más personajes de los usuales. Espero que no se confundan.

Antonio / **Vincent /**_**Francis**_ / Mathias/ _**Markus** /Matt_

Viernes 31 de Julio del 2015

-Llamada entrante de Markus. Viernes 31 de julio del 2015 a la 09:32am-

**¿Bueno? ¿Markus? ¿Qué pasó?**

_**Por las prisas de llegar al aeropuerto para no perder mi vuelo, no pude despedirme bien de ti.**_

**No importa ¿llegaste bien?**

_**Sí, gracias por recibirme los 20 días que estuve contigo, hermano. Y gracias por ser tan amable con mi novio.**_

**Como sea, lo importante es que nuestros padres lo tomaron bien, lo demás no importa.**

_**No digas eso, Vinny. A mí me importa mucho tu opinión y tu aprobación ¿Qué piensas de Lovino?**_

**Sinceramente no le presté mucha atención ¿dónde dices que se conocieron?**

_**Me imagino que no, durante la cena estuviste pegado a tu celular, no pusiste atención a nuestra plática. Conocí a Lovino hace varios meses por internet, él estaba empezando la carrera de gastronomía en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid junto con su novio.**_

_**Nos conocimos físicamente a finales de junio cuando te visité por cinco días. Al parecer llevaba una semana que había cortado con su novio, según me contó, tenían algunos problemas desde hacía varios meses porque su ex era algo agobiante y tonto. Es muy distraído, siempre rompía cosas y se caía continuamente.**_

**¡ANTONIO NO ES AGOBIANTE NI TONTO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA CREE ESO?!**

_**… ¿Conoces a Antonio? … Vincent, no le digas idiota a mi novio…**_

**Como sea.**

_**Como sea, Lovi me comentó que siempre hacía estupideces con sus amigos y lo dejaba en ridículo frente a toda la escuela así que cortaron. La química entre nosotros fue instantánea y sin más, comenzamos a platicar más hasta ahora que regresé a Madrid, se me declaró.**_

**Y decidiste traerlo a la cena familiar. Sinceramente me parece idiota que haya dejado a Antonio solo porque le gusta divertirse con sus amigos. No me agrada que andes con estúpidos que creen esas cosas.**

_**Alexander… deja de criticar a mi novio. Si no te gusta, no lo dejaré por eso, él vendrá a visitarme a Luxemburgo la próxima semana. Lovino es una persona bastante cariñosa cuando lo conoces bien y yo lo amo así que más te vale ir aceptándolo.**_

**…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 31 de julio de 2015 a las 09:47am-

* * *

(Viernes 10:00am)

**Agh… debí golpearlo cuando tuve la oportunidad**

(Viernes 10:02am)

¿Golpear? ¿A quién?

(Viernes 10:03am)

**A tu jodido ex.**

(Viernes 10:05am)

¿A Lovino? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

(Viernes 10:07am)

**Le estuvo hablando mal de ti a mi hermano y por andar discutiendo eso, me peleé con Markus.**

(Viernes 10:08am)

Lamento que te hayas peleado con tu hermano por mi culpa.

(Viernes 10:09am)

**Es que estuvo diciendo que eras un tonto, agobiante, distraído y que todo se te caía de las manos y que te caías constantemente y no sé que mas estupideces…**

(Viernes 10:10am)

Jajajaja pero Vin, todo eso es cierto. Lovino siempre me decía "Bastardo manos de mantequilla"

(Viernes 10:11am)

**¡¿Qué?!**

(Viernes 10:12am)

Sí. Vin, es verdad que soy muy distraído y siempre me caigo cuando camino. En el trabajo siempre me regañan porque se me cae la bandeja del pan o las servilletas. Soy bastante torpe en realidad.

(Viernes 10:15am)

**… pero una cosa es que lo digas tú y otra es que ese estúpido vaya hablando mal de ti por la vida.**

(Viernes 10:16am)

Lovino nunca ha sido de los que se muerden la lengua cuando piensan algo, eso siempre le ha traído problemas. En la universidad recuerdo que siempre tenía que estar salvándolo cuando se metía en peleas por andar hablando de más.

(Viernes 10:17am)

**¿Así es como se conocieron? ¿Le salvaste el trasero a ese idiota?**

(Viernes 10:19am)

Sí, él estaba haciendo un curso propedéutico para gastronomía. Me acuerdo que estaba a la mitad de mi penúltimo semestre y acompañé a Francis al edificio de gastronomía. Él se acaba de graduar con todos los honores jeje es un excelente cocinero. Entonces, estábamos platicando afuera cuando escuchamos una pelea en uno de los salones. Tres tipos estaban golpeando a Lovino y yo intervine.

(Viernes 10:20am)

**Siempre haciéndote el héroe… ¿Y tú cuando te gradúas?**

(Viernes 10:21am)

En realidad ya terminé clases y estoy terminando mi tesis, por eso digo que tengo vacaciones... a medias, tengo que exponerla el lunes 17 de agosto… pero el punto es que desde ese día comenzó a juntarse con nosotros y me declaré a los pocos meses.

(Viernes 10:22am)

**Uhm… aún así no me agrada que hable mal de ti. Ese bastardo infeliz no tiene derecho a decir esas cosas de ti. Creo que no eres un tonto, solo si algo distraído pero eso no es malo. Además, eres divertido y gracioso.**

(Viernes 10:23am)

Jejeje Vin, estás haciendo que me ruborice.

(Viernes 10:25am)

**Es la verdad…**

(Viernes 10:26am)

Gracias. Yo también creo que eres increíble.

(Viernes 10:30am)

**Sí… yo… ehm… debo atender a los clientes… adiós.**

(Viernes 10:31am)

Suerte

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo: BFT-

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Y esa sonrisa, Carriedo? Honhonhon~ /10:33am

Toño Tomatito dice: ¿Cuál sonrisa?/10:34am

Fran l'amour dice: ¡¿Cómo que cuál sonrisa, Antoine?! ¡Desde que llegamos a la biblioteca no has dejado de sonreír mientras miras la pantalla de tu celular! /10:36am

Toño Tomatito dice: No estoy sonriendo de manera diferente a la usual. /10:38am

Fran l'amour dice: Aunque te escondas detrás de ese "Manual para el encantador de perros" puedo ver tu sonrisa y eso que estoy en la sección de Gastronomía. Honhonhon ¿Con quién te mensajeas? /10:39am

El asombroso yo dice: Está mensajeando con ese tipo de cabello rubio parado, ya sabes, al que le regaló la sangría y la bufanda. /10:40am

Fran l'amour dice: Mira, tienes razón, Gil. Tonio se está sonrojando /10:41am

El asombroso yo dice: Yo siempre tengo razón. ¿Dónde está la sección de historia? /10:41am

Toño Tomatito dice: En el tercer piso, junto con la sección de Antropología. Espérame y te acompaño, necesito un libro de antropología para las conclusiones de mi tesis /10:42am

Fran l'amour dice: En lo que ustedes están ahí, yo voy a ir con la bibliotecaria sexy de la sección de Idiomas Honhonhon /10:43am

Toño Tomatito dice: Deja a la chica en paz, concéntrate en tu tesis /10:43am

Fran l'amour dice: Sí claro, tu puedes coquetear con quien tú quieras y a mí no me dejas /10:45am

Toño Tomatito dice: Yo no estaba coqueteando con Vin! /10:46am

El asombroso yo dice: Te estás sonrojando de nuevo, kesesesese~ /10:47am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Ves? Déjame en paz, Antoine /10:48am

El asombroso yo dice: Tengo hambre, llevamos aquí más de dos horas. Vamos a desayunar /11:01am

Toño Tomatito dice: Pues solo que Fran termine de coquetear y nos vamos a la cafetería. Quiero churros /11:03am

Fran l'amour dice: Ya terminé, los espero en la puerta. Pero deben acompañarme a recoger a mi petit en el edificio de idiomas /11:04am

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Tu petit? /11:05am

Fran l'amour dice: Oh ¿no les comenté ? A principios de año propuse mi departamento para intercambios escolares internacionales /11:07am

Toño Tomatito dice: Oh Dios… ¿y ya llegó alguien? /11:09am

Fran l'amour dice: La semana que te fuiste a Pamplona y Gil se fue a Berlín con su hermano. Es un chico adorable que viene de Quebec y quiere aprender español. Lo inscribí al curso de verano del edificio de idiomas, quizás por eso no lo han visto o porque están metidos en sus tesis /11:10am

El asombroso yo dice: ¡A buena hora nos dices! ¡Ya lleva en tu casa casi un mes! ¿Y cómo se llama? /11:12am

Fran l'amour dice: Matthew Williams y es un amour. Entró a la universidad a los 16 años, es uno de esos chicos genio. Se graduó hace cuatro años. Según me dijo, fue a una universidad en Ámsterdam antes de regresar a Quebec. Es sumamente adorable / 11:15am

El asombroso yo: Oye Fran, creo que Toño se va a desmayar, se acaba de poner muy pálido/11:15am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Dónde están? /11:16am

El asombroso yo: En las escaleras del segundo piso ¡Corre! /11:16am

* * *

(Viernes 01:35pm)

**Hola Toño, ¿cómo estás pasando tu día?**

(Viernes 01:37pm)

Ehm… pues más o menos.

(Viernes 01:38pm)

**¿Por? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?**

(Viernes 01:39pm)

Yo… estoy en la enfermería de la universidad.

-Llamada entrante de Vin. Viernes 31 de julio del 2015 a la 01:40pm-

**Antonio ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Estás herido?**

Vin, no era necesario que me llamaras, en serio…

**¡Contéstame, Carriedo! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!**

Al parecer me desmayé porque se me bajó el azúcar. Estaba con mis amigos en la biblioteca y no habíamos desayunado y ya era medio día.

**¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso es grave! Apuesto que has estado trabajando tanto en tu tesis que has pasado noches sin dormir ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Si algo te pasa… yo…!**

¿Tú qué?

**Agh maldita sea… ¿ya comiste algo?**

Sí, desperté hace una hora y ya comí algo, pero aún me tiene aquí porque sigo algo pálido.

**Menos mal. ¿Y por qué se te bajó el azúcar? ¿Te asustaste o algo?**

Ehm… algo así…

**No me estás contando todo ¿verdad?**

Es que yo… oh espera, alguien viene…

_**-Mon ami, ¿cómo te sientes?**_

-Ya me siento mejor

_**-Nos diste un susto enorme. Matt está muy preocupado por ti. Gil fue por una cerveza para sus nervios.**_

-Dile a Matt que no se preocupe y ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Aleja a Gilbert de la cerveza!

_**-De acuerdo, mientras voy por Gil, que Matt se quede aquí contigo, así se conocen mejor**_

-No, Fran, espera, yo solo…

_-¿Bonjour? Ehm… soy Matthew Williams, un gusto._

-Oh hola, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo y en verdad lamento todo esto.

_-Me quedaré afuera, para que termine de hablar por teléfono._

-Oh gracias.

¿Vin? ¿Sigues ahí?

**…**

¿Vin? ¡No me digas que puse el altavoz! ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo solo…!

**… no te preocupes… no importa…**

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 31 de julio de 2015 a las 02:15pm-

* * *

(Viernes 02:16pm)

Vin no quería que te enteraras así. Yo me acabo de enterar que Matt está en Madrid también.

(Viernes 02:19pm)

Entiendo que ahora estás pasando por un momento inesperado. Sé que dijiste que él es parte de tu pasado pero las heridas del corazón son las más difíciles de reparar y siempre quedan cicatrices.

(Viernes 02:30pm)

Ya salí de la enfermería. Digo, por si te interesa. Espero que estés bien.

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Vincent. Viernes 31 de julio del 2015 a la 02:30pm-

El rey del norte al habla ¿qué pasó, Vincent?

**Mathías…**

Wow, te oyes fatal ¿estás bien, amigo?

**Yo… no se…**

¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

**Estoy en mi descanso. Estoy en la Plaza de San Antonio. Y sobre cómo me siento… no lo sé… estaba hablando con Antonio y… Matt está en Madrid.**

¿De verdad? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a buscar?

**Yo… no sé. Me daría gusto verlo pero… después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… no sé si pueda mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.**

Vincent, han pasado cuatro años de eso ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás culpándote?

**Es que Mathias… si yo no me hubiera enamorado de él, nada hubiera pasado…**

Escúchame bien, Vincent Alexander. Lo que pasó, pasó. No fue culpa tuya, uno no escoge de quién se enamora, fue culpa de tus padres.

**Pero… ¿y si pasa lo mismo con Antonio? Markus puede tener todos los novios que quiera… pero ¿y yo? Odiaría que el bastardo de mi padre tratara mal a Antonio.**

Pues eso no lo sabremos hasta que pase y te le declares a Toñito. Pero primero necesitas poner tus sentimientos en orden. ¿Realmente quieres a Toño o aún sientes algo por Matt?

**Yo… no lo sé… necesito pensar…**

Tal vez deberías ver a Matt, aprovechando que está aquí en Madrid. Así te será más fácil poner tus sentimientos en su lugar. Aún tienes su teléfono ¿verdad?

**Sí, pero no sé si sea el mismo, han pasado cuatro años…**

Pues solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Sé valiente, Toño y Matt valen la pena.

**De acuerdo. Lo haré. Gracias.**

Ni lo menciones

-Fin de la llamada. Viernes 31 de julio de 2015 a las 02:45pm-

* * *

(Viernes 03:00pm)

**Matt. Soy Vincent. Sé que no te he escrito hace muchos años. En estos últimos años he estado viviendo en Madrid y por una situación me enteré que estás aquí también así que, si no te molesta, me gustaría que nos viéramos.**

(Viernes 03:05pm)

_Bonjour, Vincent! Hace mucho tiempo que no comunicamos. ¡Claro, me encantaría que nos viéramos! ¿Cuándo y dónde?_

(Viernes 03:07pm)

**En la Plaza de San Antonio ¿el domingo a las 4 es muy pronto?**

(Viernes 03:08pm)

_Oh sí, ya sé que plaza es. De acuerdo, el domingo a las 4. Hasta entonces._

(Viernes 03:10pm)

**Hasta entonces**

* * *

Ufff que emoción jeje el fic se está poniendo intenso jajaja

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no me inspiraba.

Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus comentarios:

Chiara: Oh no he escuchado la canción, pero prometo que lo haré. Ya falta menos para que se conozcan jeje

Andriu: Jejeje Todo sea por la paella y los tulipanes. La situación se está poniendo tensa jeje. Prometo tener en cuenta El Manual del Impeiro Español para cuidar pequeñas colonias y no morir en el intento jeje

Ahtnamas: Sí necesitamos una marcha aunque ahora que ya llegó Matt, quién sabe...

Sayuri: Gracias por leer. Ahorita el amor de Vin se está tambaleando.

Alguien: Gracias por leer y prometo iniciar el Usuk pronto, estén pendientes.

Sakadacchi: Genial, a mi también me llama mucho la atención hacer un fic Usuk jeje

Pitch: -Aplauso por salir del anonimato- Gracias por leer y por comentar

Kath: Me alegra que te guste prometo seguir con el fic jeje sip, cuando se conozcan será un punto clave que indique el final del fic.

Guest: Aquí está el como se conocieron Lux y Romano.

Arche: Viva el NedSpa!

SalyKon: Oh no he leído ese libro jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio / **Vincent** / _**Francis**_ / Mathias / _Emma_ / _Matt_ / **Joao**

Domingo 2 de agosto de 2015

(Domingo 11:28am)

Hola. Esto… no sé que vayas a hacer en lo que respecta a Matt pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, digo, después de todo ¿para qué están los amigos?

(Domingo 11:30am)

**Gracias Antonio. Me encontraré con Matt hoy a las 4, quiero arreglar esto de una vez por todas.**

(Domingo 11:34am)

Oh está bien… como sea… tienes mi apoyo. Mucha suerte, te mereces lo mejor.

(Domingo 11:36am)

**Gracias Antonio, igualmente.**

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo: BFT-

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Antonio! ¡Ábreme! Ya me cansé de tocar la puerta ¿no me escuchas o qué? /01:24pm

Toño tomatito dice: ¡Váyanse! No iré a jugar futbol hoy /01:25pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Pero por qué? ¡Te encanta el futbol! /01:26pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Exacto, ya no seas ridículo y ábrenos! ¡Llegaremos tarde y Arthur "Yo inventé el futbol" Kirkland nos espera para que pateemos su británico trasero!/01:28pm

Toño tomatito dice: ¡Ya les dije que no voy a salir! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Y deja de tocar el claxon Francis, no voy a ir! /01:30pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Qué pasó, Antoine? /01:31pm

Toño tomatito dice: ¡No tengo nada! Solo… no quiero ir. /01:32pm

Fran l'amour dice: Tú nunca rechazas una partida de futbol y menos contra Monsieur cejotas ¿qué tienes? /01:33pm

Toño tomatito dice: Nada, solo quiero estar solo. /01:35pm

El asombroso yo dice: Bien, si no sales, te sacaremos por la fuerza. ¡Prepárate para el ataque del asombroso Gilbert! /01:36pm

Fran l'amour dice: Aïe! ¿Gil, estás bien? Es una puerta de madera sólida, no podrás derribarla con un golpe así… /01:38pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡¿Tú crees?! ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo, baja de una vez! ¡Fran, toca el claxon otra vez mientras yo toco el timbre!/01:40pm

Fran l'amour dice: Le subió a la música del estéreo ¿verdad? Creo que realmente no va a salir /01:43pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡NO NOS IGNORES ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! /01:44pm

Fran l'amour dice: Ven Gil, ya súbete al auto y vámonos. Te llamaremos después del partido, Antoine /01:45pm

* * *

(Domingo 02:15pm)

¿A qué hora vas a ver a Matt?

(Domingo 02:18pm)

**A las 4**

(Domingo 02:20pm)

¿Quieres que vaya y te sirva de refuerzos en caso de que quieras salir corriendo?

(Domingo 02:21pm)

**No Mathias, sé que debo hacer eso, es necesario.**

(Domingo 02:23pm)

Sabes que Luka y yo estaremos ahí de todos modos ¿verdad?

(Domingo 02:24pm)

**Maldito zángano…**

(Domingo 02:25pm)

Sabes que me amas, además es nuestro aniversario, ya tres años juntos ¡Qué emoción!

(Domingo 02:26pm)

**Como sea, me voy a empezar a preparar.**

(Domingo 02:28pm)

Ánimo, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

(Domingo 03:01pm)

_Bonjour Mathias, ¿cómo está mi hermano?_

(Domingo 03:02pm)

¡Emma de mi corazón! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Matt está en Madrid y Vincent lo verá en una hora.

(Domingo 03:04pm)

_¡¿De verdad?! Oh rayos y ahora que parecía que ya lo había superado…_

(Domingo 03:05pm)

Yo creo que es bueno que ponga sus sentimientos sobre la mesa de una vez.

(Domingo 03:07pm)

_Supongo que tienes razón, espero que me digas cómo terminó todo en cuanto lo sepas ¿si?_

(Domingo 03:09pm)

Claro, Emma de mi vida, bueno, me voy, debo recoger a Luka, iremos a comer y tomaremos el postre en la Plaza de San Antonio. Cruza los dedos para que todo salga bien.

* * *

(Domingo 03:36pm)

**Oye Fran, ¿y ahora qué le pasó a Antonio?**

(Domingo 03:37pm)

**_Bonjour, João. ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

(Domingo 03:39pm)

**Acabo de llegar del trabajo y está encerrado en su cuarto escuchando Mägo de oz a todo volumen así que, una de dos, o está deprimido o está furioso y no escucho que se rompan cosas así que debe estar llorando.**

(Domingo 03:40pm)

**_Vaya, lo conoces muy bien ¿verdad?_**

(Domingo 03:41pm)

**21 años no pasan en vano, olvidas que yo cuidaba 24/7 a ese idiota. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién fue el bastardo o la perra que hizo llorar a mi hermanito?**

(Domingo 03:43pm)

**_No lo sé, no nos abrió cuando fuimos a recogerlo para ir al partido de futbol._**

(Domingo 03:45pm)

**Ya veo, bueno, hablaré con él y te aviso, quizás sería bueno que tu y Gil vinieran a comer, haré migas à alentejana.**

(Domingo 03:46pm)

**_Oui, le diré a Gil. ¿Cómo harás que Antoine salga?_**

(Domingo 03:48pm)

**Tonio siempre deja su guitarra en la sala, solo le gritaré que tengo un encendedor y saldrá más rápido de lo que puedes decir "pamplonada".**

* * *

(Domingo 04:00pm)

**Matt, ya estoy en la plaza, en la fuente central.**

* * *

(Domingo 04:02pm)

Emma, cariño, ya estamos en uno de los restaurantes de la Plaza de San Antonio. Vincent está esperando al lado de la fuente central, trae un ramo de tulipanes amarillos.

(Domingo 04:03pm)

_Oh ya veo. Realmente extrañaba a Matt entonces… hace cuatro años que Vincent no corta flores de su jardín._

(Domingo 04:05pm)

Supongo que tienes razón… pero trae la bufanda de Antonio. No sé qué está planeando…

* * *

(Domingo 04:08pm)

**Ese bastado infeliz… Caralho! Sabía que esto iba a pasar…**

(Domingo 04:10pm)

_**¿Qué pasó, João? ¿Qué te dijo Antoine?**_

(Domingo 04:13pm)

**Me costó trabajo hacerlo hablar, realmente le afectó lo que pasó, pero después de torcerle el brazo 3 minutos, cedió. Me dijo que su "amigo del celular" se iba a encontrar con su ex y que lo iba a abandonar. Sabía que era mala idea que ellos hablaran.**

(Domingo 04:14pm)

_**Oh ya veo, bueno, estas cosas pasan. Como sea, ya vamos para allá, compraremos helado porque Gil también está triste. Perdieron el partido.**_

(Domingo 04:16pm)

**Olvida eso, haré pasteles de Belém, con eso se animarán los dos.**

* * *

(Domingo 04:39pm)

_¿Qué ha pasado? :3_

(Domingo 04:50pm)

Pues llegó Matt y se abrazaron brevemente y le dio el ramo de flores. El canadiense sonrió agradecido y ambos entraron al restaurante. Vin me lanzó una mirada de odio antes de sentarse en la mesa de al lado. Por lo que podemos oír, se están poniendo al corriente mutuamente.

(Domingo 04:52pm)

_Oh vaya ¿y Luka qué piensa de esto?_

(Domingo 04:53pm)

Ahorita fue al baño y estamos compartiendo un helado enorme. Pues me está ayudando a no ser tan obvio pero también cree que no deberíamos estar aquí cuando Vincent me suplicó que viniera a apoyarlo.

(Domingo 04:57pm)

_Bueno, como sea, espero que me mantengas informada._

(Domingo 04:59pm)

Claro, Emma de mi corazón.

* * *

(Domingo 05:13pm)

_No puedo concentrarme en mi tesis por estar pensando en Vinny y en Matt. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

(Domingo 05:26pm)

Pues siguen hablando de temas cotidianos pero puedo ver que Vincent retuerce suavemente la bufanda por debajo de la mesa, creo que ya va empezar la conversación seria.

(Domingo 05:29pm)

_OMG! Me estoy retorciendo de la emoción, dime todo lo que digan, palabra por palabra :3_

(Domingo 05:30pm)

Sí claro

(Domingo 05:32pm)

Espera, Matt decidió cambiar de lugar. Van a pagar la cuenta

(Domingo 05: 33pm)

_¡Están escapando! ¡Síguelos!_

(Domingo 05:40pm)

Nos tardamos un poco en salir y ya no los veo. Rayos. Creo que los perdí.

(Domingo 05:41pm)

_Oh… bueno, ya ni modo, quizás necesitan algo de privacidad. Ya le llamaré a Vinny en la noche_

* * *

(Domingo 07:05pm)

**_¿Cómo vas, Matthieu? ¿Ya quieres que te recoja? Aún podemos ir al cine, si gustas._**

(Domingo 07:20pm)

_Oui, me encantaría ir al cine contigo, ya terminamos de hablar. Te espero._

(Domingo 07:22pm)

_**Parfait! Ya estoy saliendo de casa de Antoine, dejo a Gil con su hermano y te recojo.**_

* * *

-Llamada entrante de Emma. Domingo 2 de agosto del 2015 a las 08:30pm-

**¿Emma? ¿Qué pasó?**

_Bonjour hermanote, por una situación me enteré que te encontraste con Matt hoy_

**¡Maldito Mathias, juro que lanzaré sus juegos de Lego a la basura!**

_No te enojes con Mathias, él solo te está cuidando. En fin ¿cómo te fue?_

**Pues… bien… supongo. Ya hablamos todo claramente y creo que estamos bien.**

_¿Van a regresar?_

**… estoy dando un paseo por el parque cercano a mi departamento, necesitaba despejar mi mente…**

_¿Me vas a dejar con la duda?_

**…**

_¡No te rías! ¡Vincent Alexander Vanderhoeven no te atrevas a dejarme con la duda!_

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 2 de agosto del 2015 a las 08:42pm-

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo: BFT-

Toño tomatito dice: Gracias por haber pasado la tarde conmigo, lamento lo que pasó antes del partido /09:30pm

El asombroso yo dice: Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no creo poder soportar una derrota más. No quiero volver a ver al anglocejotas riéndose de nosotros /09:31pm

Toño tomatito dice: Sí, lo siento. Prometo que la próxima vez me encargaré personalmente de meterle una pelota por el… /09:32pm

El asombroso yo dice: Lo bueno es que ya te sientes mejor, ya no te preocupes por ese tipo. A mí nunca me cayó bien, tenía una cara que parecía querer arrancarle algo a alguien /09:35pm

Toño tomatito dice: Ah sí, olvidé que tu ya lo conoces en persona/ 09:36pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Y tú no? ¿Estabas llorando por alguien que no conoces? Rayos, si que eres raro, amigo/09:37pm

Toño tomatito dice: Solo lo conozco por fotos en el face /09:39pm

El asombroso yo dice: Bueno, lo mejor es que lo olvides. ¿Cómo vas con tu tesis? /09:41pm

Toño tomatito dice: Estoy atorado en una parte, no puedo concentrarme, lo dejaré para mañana /09:43pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Entonces mañana tendremos otro viaje a la biblioteca de la universidad? /09:53pm

Toño tomatito dice: Sí, creo que si/ 09:56pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Cómo te fue en el cine? ¿Se la pasaron bien? /09:58pm

Fran l'amour dice: Mejor que bien, diría yo. Estoy esperando que Matt salga del baño para irnos a casa. Tengo mucho que contarles, pero hasta mañana en la biblioteca, para ver sus reacciones, solo que, Antoine, no vayas a desmayarte de nuevo /10:00pm

Toño tomatito dice: No prometo nada jeje /10:02pm

El asombroso yo dice: Estás siendo extrañamente misterioso, Fran, espero que nos aclares todo mañana ¿eh? /10:03pm

Fran l'amour dice: Claro, lo sabrán todo mañana /10:05pm

* * *

(Domingo 10:35pm)

**Antonio ¿estás ocupado? ¿Puedo llamarte? Necesitamos hablar**

(Domingo 10:39pm)

Oh hola, Vin, ehm… claro que podemos.

-Llamada entrante de Vin. Domingo 2 de agosto del 2015 a las 10:40pm-

Hola Vin ¿cómo estás? ¿Estoy en problemas?

**Hola Tonio. Pues bien… jeje no, no estás en problemas… bueno quién sabe…**

¿Qué pasa? Te oyes nervioso ¿todo bien?

**Sí, bueno, como sabes, hablé con Matt. Pusimos sobre la mesa todos nuestros sentimientos, todo lo que había ocurrido desde que nos separamos y demás cursilerías. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro terminó hace cuatro años. Que lo que pasó, pasó. Ya no vi en sus ojos ese brillo que veía antes y eso se debe a que Matt está enamorado de alguien más.**

Oh ya veo… lo siento…

**Jejeje lo irónico es que él me dijo eso mismo. Que ya no lo veía con un brillo en la mirada, Matt siempre ha sido muy observador, así que decidimos quedar como amigos.**

Oh vale, entiendo… ¿pero eso significa que estás enamorado de alguien?

**… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana a las 8? Es que… pensaba ir por una sangría a la Plaza de San Antonio…**

… … ¡¿quieres que nos veamos?! …

**… sí…**

-Fin de la llamada. Domingo 2 de agosto del 2015 a las 10:57pm-

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Magnificent: Jajaja sip Tómala barbón! jeje me da gusto que shipees el LuxMano y el DenNor y sobretodo el NedSpa

Chiara: Sip, líos amorosos everywhere!

Sayuri: Oh espero que estés bien y lamento que estuvieras a punto de llorar.

Vicky lau: lo sé, pero solo fue una vuelta momentanea, ambos saben a quiénes quieren en realidad.

Sakadacchi: Ya empecé a escribir el usuk, esperenlo pronto.

Andriu: O.O Si, si ama a Toño

Jenivere: Gracias por tu comentario, me encantan los comentarios largos jeje prometo que pronto habrá un beso.

Natasha: zukulemto!

Espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver, ya nos vamos acercando al fin del fic y pronto comenzaré el fic usuk, búsquenlo en dos días más o menos.

No olviden comentar


	11. Chapter 11

Antonio / **Vincent** / Mathias / **Lukas** / _Emma_

Lunes 3 de agosto del 2015

-Mensaje entrante al grupo BFT-

Toño Tomatito dice: Ehm… chicos, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos lo de la biblioteca para otro día / 08:35am

El asombroso yo dice: ¿por? /08:39am

Toño Tomatito dice: Es que no pude dormir bien anoche y sé que no podré concentrarme en todo el día /08:41am

El asombroso yo dice: Pero Fran nos iba a contar por qué estaba tan misterioso ayer /08:43am

Fran l'amour dice: Bueno, no importa, se los puedo contar por aquí: Matt y yo estamos saliendo /08:47am

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Vaya eso es genial! ¡Felicidades! /08:48am

Toño Tomatito dice: Vale, eso no lo esperaba, pero me da gusto… ¡jeje qué pequeño es este mundo! /08:48am

Fran l'amour dice: Sí, cada vez más pequeño /08:50am

El asombroso yo dice: Pero si vamos a la biblioteca, quiero molestar al señorito podrido del departamento de música /08:51am

Fran l'amour dice: Oui Antoine, te tomas un café cargado y estarás más que despierto /08:53am

El asombroso yo dice: Y tal vez en la tarde podamos ir por unos tragos ¿no les atrae la idea? /08:55am

Toño Tomatito dice: Uhm… no puedo ir, es que… bueno… tengo una cita /08:56am

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Ah pícaro! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿A quién invitaste a salir? /08:58am

Toño Tomatito dice: Ehm… yo no invité a nadie, me invitaron a mí… /08:59am

Fran l'amour dice: Oh… no me digas que te invitó tu amigo del celular… /09:01am

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Te invitó el rubio de pelos parados! /09:01am

Toño Tomatito dice: Ehm… si… /09:03am

El asombroso yo dice: Oh mein gott! ¿Vas a ir? /09:05am

Toño Tomatito dice: Pues sí, ya me invitó así que no puedo dejarlo plantado /09:06am

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Cómo sabes que no es un secuestrador? /09:08am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿o un asesino? /09:09am

El asombroso yo dice: ¿o un violador? /09:10am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿o un ladrón de órganos? /09:11am

El asombroso yo dice: ¿o un mimo? /09:12am

Toño Tomatito dice: ¡¿Qué?! /09:12am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Qué tonterías dices, Gil? /09:14am

El asombroso yo dice: Nunca confíes en un mimo, saben demasiado, por eso no hablan, solo… observan… /09:15am

Toño Tomatito dice: Ok… el punto es que si voy a ir /09:17am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Seguro? /09:18am

Toño Tomatito dice: Si, 100000% seguro /09:19am

El asombroso yo dice: Bueno, con cuidado Toño, lleva un aerosol de pimienta y tu navaja /09:20am

Fran l'amour dice: y no dejes que te lleve a lo oscurito /09:21am

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Exacto! O te embarazarás y morirás… /09:23am

Toño tomatito dice: Gil… los dos somos hombres… /09:25am

Fran l'amour dice: Eres un estúpido, Beilschmidt /09:26am

El asombroso yo dice: Bueno, ya me callo, de cualquier manera, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos contigo /09:28am

Toño tomatito dice: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Lo que menos necesito ahora es que ustedes me pongan más nervioso /09:29am

Fran l'amour dice: Te cuidaremos la espalda para que ese loco no te haga nada /09:31am

Toño tomatito dice: ¡Dije que no! Conozco a Vin y confío en él. Sé que no me hará daño. Prometo contarles todo cuando regrese/09:33am

El asombroso yo dice: Sabes que iremos de todos modos ¿verdad? /09:34am

* * *

(Lunes 06:46pm)

Hey Vincent ¿Vamos al cine? Hay una película de zombis muy buena, pero Lukas no quiere ir a verla conmigo

(Lunes 06:50pm)

**No puedo ir contigo Mathias. Tengo una cita a las 8**

(Lunes 06:51pm)

¿Una cita? ¿Con Matt?

(Lunes 06:52pm)

**No, él y yo no vamos a regresar, quedamos como amigos, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver**

(Lunes 06:54pm)

¿Entonces?

(Lunes 06:55pm)

**Pues ya he tomado una decisión**

(Lunes 06:56pm)

Oh Dios… ¿te le vas a declarar a Toñito?

(Lunes 06:57pm)

**Si**

(Lunes 06:58pm)

¡Olvídate del cine y de la película de zombis! ¡Yo quiero ver eso!

(Lunes 07:00pm)

**¡No! ¡Lo que menos quiero es audiencia en un momento tan importante!**

(Lunes 07:01pm)

Demasiado tarde, ya le escribí a Lukas y a Emma

(Lunes 07:02pm)

**¡Eres una maldita urraca chismosa!**

(Lunes 07:03pm)

¡Y a mucha honra!

* * *

(Lunes 07:00pm)

¡Lukas! ¡Vida mía! ¿Qué crees?

(Lunes 07:01pm)

**¿Qué pasó?**

(Lunes 07:02pm)

¡Vinny se le va a declarar a Toñito! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Hay que ir!

(Lunes 07:03pm)

**¡Mathias! Esto no es un partido de futbol, es un asunto serio.**

(Lunes 07:04pm)

Pero… yo quiero verlo…

(Lunes 07:06pm)

**¿A qué hora es?**

(Lunes 07:07pm)

A las 8

(Lunes 07:09pm)

**Déjame pensar y te digo si vamos…**

(Lunes 07:10pm)

Está bien, es en la Plaza de San Antonio. Si sí quieres, yo paso a recogerte en media hora.

* * *

(Lunes 07:00pm)

¡Emma! ¡Emma!

(Lunes 07:02pm)

_¿Qué pasó?_

(Lunes 07:03pm)

¡Vinny se le va a declarar a Toño!

(Lunes 07:05pm)

_¿En serio? ¡Qué lindos! :3_

(Lunes 07:06pm)

Exacto, pienso contarte todo con lujo de detalle si es que Lukas nos deja ir

(Lunes 07:08pm)

_Espero que sí, solo deseo saber si Vinny es feliz. Se lo merece._

* * *

Vincent estaba sentado en la fuente principal de la Plaza de San Antonio. Sus ojos verdes recorrían a la multitud mientras apretaba suavemente el ramo de tulipanes rojos que traía en las manos. Antonio caminaba lentamente hacia la fuente. Sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía con violencia. Era el momento. Las dos miradas verdes se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo…

El holandés observó al castaño por primera vez en su vida y no tenía duda de que era él. Lo sabía desde sus tenis con 5 años de uso hasta su cabello despeinado. Y sobre todo lo sabía por esa sorpresa reflejada en esos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda y esa sonrisa amplia en sus labios. El español a su vez, estaba sorprendido y nervioso de ver a un joven rubio, más alto que él, con unos penetrantes ojos verde olivo y una bufanda tejida en el cuello. La sonrisa de Antonio se amplió al ver que traía su bufanda.

Se acercaron lentamente, de manera inconsciente, seguidos de cerca por la mirada de muchos chismosos. Luka y Mathias estaban comiendo unos churros en el restaurante de enfrente mientras el danés tomaba fotos, muy emocionado. Gilbert y Francis estaban ocultos entre unos arbustos cercanos a la fuente, observando con unos binoculares.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca, el más alto le extendió los tulipanes al moreno. El español los recibió sorprendido y agradeció abrazándolo. Antonio rodeó la cintura del rubio con cariño por un momento antes de sentir los brazos del holandés a su alrededor. Miles de sentimientos pasaban por las mentes de ambos: emoción, nervios, sorpresa y sobretodo, alivio. Era un alivio tener al otro de esa manera, se sentían completos.

-Tonio…-murmuró Vincent y el español se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar su voz sin la interferencia de las líneas telefónicas-yo… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…

-Yo también quiero decirte muchas cosas-comentó el moreno antes de sentir cómo empezaba a llover ligeramente. Gilbert soltó una grosería por lo bajo y tanto él como Francis corrieron a un restaurante-Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante ¿no?

-Así es…-comentó el rubio separándose ligeramente del más bajo para mirarlo a los ojos- sin embargo, creo que puedo resumir las cosas, ya sabes, el tiempo es oro-dijo divertido ganándose una sonrisa por parte del español.

-¿Y cómo vas a resumir las cosas?-preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa divertida. Entonces pudo ver la determinación en los ojos ajenos y tan solo soltó un suave grito de sorpresa cuando Vincent cortó el espacio entre ellos y lo besó. La suave lluvia caía sobre ellos, mojando el cabello de ambos, pero no tenían frío pues el beso se volvió dulce y cálido mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, como si desearan que nada los separara jamás.

* * *

(Lunes 08:12pm)

¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO! ¡OH DIOS MIO!

*Imagen*

*Imagen*

*Imagen*

(Lunes 08:13pm)

_OMG! :3 AAAAAAAAAAH! –grito de fangirl- :3_

(Lunes 08:15pm)

¡Vincent tiene novio! ¡Vincent tiene novio!

* * *

Jueves 24 de diciembre del 2015

(Jueves 07:25pm)

No puedo hacerlo, Vin.

(Jueves 07:26pm)

**Claro que puedes, Tonio, prometo que mis padres se comportarán.**

(Jueves 07:28pm)

Pero… ¿y si me odian? No desearía que se repitiera lo de Matt.

(Jueves 07:29pm)

**No pasará, Markus les dijo que se comportaran. Paso por ti en media hora ¿ok?**

(Jueves 07:30pm)

Uff… está bien.

(Jueves 07:31pm)

**Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí. Ik hou van je**

(Jueves 07:32pm)

Yo también te amo, aunque me chantajees emocionalmente jeje

(Jueves 07:34pm)

**Jaja es un placer.**

(Jueves 07:35pm)

Me las pagarás, Vincent…

* * *

Antonio se removió incómodo en el asiento del copiloto mientras su novio manejaba hacia la casa de los padres de Vincent. Habían llegado a Ámsterdam hacía un par de días y el español estaba algo nervioso ante la idea de conocer a sus futuros suegros. El holandés señaló una casa a lo lejos. Habían llegado. El rubio estacionó el auto en el garage y ambos bajaron.

-Solo respira hondo y sonríe-le dijo el más alto con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano- No creo que sea muy difícil, es lo único que sabes hacer bien- el castaño le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro- solo bromeo- dicho esto, tocó el timbre.

-¡Vinny! ¡Te extrañé!-los saludó una voz femenina y una chica rubia de ojos verdes antes de abrazarlos- ¡Tonio! ¡Es un placer conocerte! Pasen por favor.

-¡Hey hola!-Markus se acercó a ellos en cuanto entraron y le dio unas palmadas cariñosas a su hermano mayor antes de estrechar la mano del español- Markus Vanderhoeven, es bueno conocerte finalmente, he escuchado mucho de ti.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo-lo saludó el moreno con una leve sonrisa antes de asentir- me imagino que si- su mirada se cruzó con la del italiano que estaba sentado en la sala- Hola Lovino-el menor saludó a su ex con un gesto antes de regresar la mirada a la televisión. Markus fue a sentarse al lado de su prometido mientras Emma fangirleaba alrededor de los recién llegados.

-Alexander-dijo una voz grave que le dio escalofríos al ibérico y puso tenso al holandés. El señor Ferdinand Vanderhoeven caminaba hacia ellos desde la cocina. Padre e hijo se saludaron incómodamente antes de que la mirada penetrante del señor cayera sobre el español- Bienvenido Antonio-

-Gr-gracias señor- comentó el moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa- su casa es hermosa en verdad- no había ninguna duda de que Vincent había heredado esa mirada que lo ponía sumamente nervioso de su padre. La mirada castaña del señor de la casa lo recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de invitarlos a la mesa.

-La cena está servida-dijo otra voz femenina. Beatrix Vanderhoeven se acercó para saludar a los recién llegados. Abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo mayor y le plantó un beso en la frente antes de saludar con un beso en la mejilla al ibérico- Tomen asiento por favor…

Vincent apretó suavemente la mano de su novio y le sonrió levemente. Sus padres finalmente habían aceptado que tuviera un novio español y sabía que también pronto aceptarían que tuviera un esposo, aunque lo hubiera conocido por un error de dedo…

* * *

Y fin... (quizás)

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios durante todo el fic

Chiara: Sip, definitivamente la cita más asombrosa y esperada del año!

Jenivere: Jeje me da gusto haber alegrado tu madrugada.

Nebelsue: Vincent se negaba a probar la comida extranjera jeje

SifherIsh: Me alegra que te unas al bando NedSpa -le da paella y tulipanes-

Vicky: Me alegra que te haya gustado

Sayonara: Listoooo!

Ahora, se preguntarán por qué el "(quizás)" pues aunque me da gusto terminar este fic y, no es porque lo haya escrito yo, creo que es un buen final, me gusta mucho esta pareja y quizás le agregue uno o dos cap en el futuro a esta historia en particular como cuando Vin le pidió matrimonio a Tonio y la boda, así que no dejen de checarlo por si actualizo.

Hasta entonces,

se despide,

Ghostpen94


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA A TODOS! He regresado de entre los muertos para traerles otro capítulo de NedSpa!

Sé que dije que sería sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de Vin, pero comencé a pensar en eventos previos a eso y pues una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé escribiendo algo diferente pero espero que les entretenga tanto como a mi me entretuvo escribiendolo.

Antonio / **Vincent** / Markus

* * *

Viernes 29 de enero del 2016

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Graduación-

Toñito tomatito dice: Quiero vomitar /09:34pm

Fran l'amour dice: Tranquilo Tonio, todo va a salir bien/ 09:35pm

Toñito tomatito dice: No, no va a salir bien, probablemente voy a tropezar con la jodida toga o se me va a caer el birrete o algo /09:37pm

El asombroso yo dice: O se te va a caer la cara, no sé, puede pasar /09:38pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¡Cállate! Solo respira hondo y da un paso después del otro /09:39pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Lo haces sonar muy fácil /09:41pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Ya es hora, Tonio, ya tengo la cámara lista… /09:42pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! Nada de fotos ¡Vin por favor! /09:43pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Demasiado tarde /09:44pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Hostia puta! /09:45pm

Fran l'amour dice: Y ahora los graduados de la Licenciatura de Veterinaria generación 2012-2015 /09:45pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Por qué nos dan los diplomas en el 2016 si acabamos en el 2015? /09:46pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Porque son unos idiotas, en especial tú, Gilbert. ¡¿Por qué cambiaste mi Nick?! /09:48pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Tonio! ¡Mira a tu novio! Y cambié tu Nick para hacerlo más divertido /09:49pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¡Pongan atención y dejen de escribirse! /09:51pm

Mattie Maple dice: Oh Tonio se ve muy bien con la toga negra y su birrete ¿verdad? /09:52pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Si… /09:53pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: ¿Quieres que te traigamos una cubeta para que babees a gusto por mi hermano, Alexander? /09:55pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: No gracias, João, prefiero babear a tu hermano al rato /09:57pm

El asombroso yo dice: UUUUUUUHHH! /09:58pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: ¡Bastado infeliz! /09:59pm

El Rey del Norte dice: ¿A qué hora termina esto? La barra libre exige mi atención /10:01pm

Lukas Noru dice: ¡Eres un insensible, idiota! /10:03pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Si vas a estar molestando, mejor no hubieras venido, Mathias /10:04pm

El Rey del Norte dice: ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte fangirlear por tu novio? ¡Olvídalo! /10:05pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: ¡Estoy a punto de lanzarte algo, te lo advierto! /10:07pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¡Ahí va Tonio, espero que no se caiga! /10:08pm

El asombroso yo dice: Le están temblando las manos como gelatina /10:09pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: Yo solo espero que no se vaya a desmayar el muy idiota /10:09pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: No lo hará, es fuerte /10:10pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: ¡Tú cállate! ¡¿Quién te preguntó?! /10:11pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que salgo con tu hermano? /10:12pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: ¡Yo solo sé que lo secuestraste en navidad! /10:13pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: ¡No lo secuestré! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sobreprotector? /10:14pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: Desde que mamá me dijo "Dile hola a tu hermanito" /10:15pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Pero tu mamá está encantada conmigo desde que pasé el año nuevo con ustedes /10:16pm

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: Todos tenemos defectos /10:17pm

Fran l'amour dice: ¡Ya compórtense ustedes 2! /10:18pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡Ya van a lanzar los birretes! ¡Cámaras listas! /10:20pm

El Rey del Norte dice: 3… 2… 1… ¡Vamos a comer! /10:21pm

Lukas Noru dice: ¡Regresa aquí, estúpido animal! /10:22pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡¿Eso que veo en la barra libre es cerveza?! /10:22pm

* * *

Fran l'amour dice: Hey, les dejo este mensaje por si no me ven en un rato. Voy a llevar a Gil a su casa antes de que se ponga peor /12:45am

Mattie Maple dice: ¡Yo voy contigo, ahorita salgo al baño! /12:47am

Luka Noru dice: También deberíamos irnos ¿Mathias? ¡¿Dónde está? /12:48am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: ¿Ya buscaste en el barril de cerveza? /12:49am

Luka Noru dice: Si claro, oh espera, ya lo vi. Está bailando en el centro de la pista, voy por él /12:52am

Fran l'amour dice: Oh la la~ ¡pelea! ¡PELEA! /12:54am

Mattie Maple dice: Fran, no alientes la violencia. João ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? /12:55am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: No gracias, traje mi auto y me llevaré a mi hermanito cuando termine la fiesta /12:56am

Fran l'amour dice: Estoy seguro que Vincent quiere llevárselo a festejar su graduación. /12:57am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Me sentiré más tranquilo cuando me asegure que nadie va a violar a mi hermanito hoy /12:58am

El asombroso yo dice: Pero bien que a Toño le gusta… /12:59am

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡CALLENSE! ¡Solo siento como vibra mi celular a cada rato! /01:01am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: Mientras solo sea eso lo que te vibre… /01:03am

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡JOAO! /01:04am

El Rey del Norte dice: Jajaja Toñito tomatito se está sonrojando… /01:05am

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Lukas, por favor ya llévatelo, no nos deja bailar en paz /01:06am

Lukas Noru dice: Claro, Vincent. ¡Vamos, estúpido! /01:07am

Amo a mi esposa dice: Sr. João, debe confiar un poco más en Vincent /01:10am

Tino dice: ¡Berwald dijimos que no nos meteríamos en sus pláticas! /01:11am

Amo a mi esposa dice: No nos metimos, Mathias nos agregó. Pero en verdad, Sr. João, quizás sea mejor que le dé más libertad a su hermano /01:12am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: No lo sé, es un estúpido sin remedio /01:14am

Toño tomatito dice: ¡OYE! /01:15am

Amo a mi esposa dice: Intentelo… /01:16am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: Hum... está bien, entonces ya me voy. ¡Te comportas, Fernández! /01:19am

Toñito tomatito dice: Si, claro /01:22am

El orgullo de Lisboa dice: Le avisaré a mamá que vas a llegar más tarde… /01:24am

El asombroso yo dice: Es gracioso que estamos todos en el mismo salón de fiestas y preferimos chatear que hablar porque la música está tan fuerte que no nos deja oír ni nuestros propios pensamientos /01:26am

Fran l'amour dice: ¿Tienes pensamientos, Gil? /01:27am

Mattie Maple dice: ¡Fran, no digas eso! /01:28am

Toñito tomatito dice: ¡Jajaja buena esa! /01:30am

El asombroso yo dice: Ja-Ja muy gracioso… /01:31am

Fran l'amour dice: Ya, no te enojes, Gil, ven… /01:32am

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Tonio, a veces me preocupan tus amigos /01:33am

Toñito tomatito dice: Son los mejores… y sí, deberían de estar en un hospital mental /01:35am

* * *

El asombroso yo dice: ¿Ya se acabó la fiesta? /02:06am

Toñito tomatito dice: Si, desde hace rato, Vin me dejó en mi casa hace como 10 minutos /02:08am

Fran l'amour dice: Espero que hayan usado condón Honhonhon~ /02:09am

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿Por qué no te callas? Nosotros no hicimos nada /02:12am

El asombroso yo dice: Aja, y ya que mañana no te puedas sentar, nos cuentas /02:13am

* * *

Viernes 15 de abril del 2016

(Viernes 07:36am)

**Ya voy a ir por ti, Tonio ¿ya tienes todo listo?**

(Viernes 07:39am)

Casi

(Viernes 07:41am)

**¡¿Casi?! ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! ¡Nuestro vuelo a Roma sale a las 08:30!**

(Viernes 07:43am)

Ya sé pero no encuentro mi cartera, ahí tenía todos mis ahorros.

(Viernes 07:45am)

**No te voy a esperar solo por 100 pesetas…**

(Viernes 07:46am)

Grosero…

(Viernes 07:49am)

**Ya estoy en el auto, muévete...**

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo BFT y un par de colados-

El asombroso yo dice: TONIO! Van a perder el vuelo… MUEVANSE! Ya tendrán tiempo en Roma para revolcarse apasionadamente… /08:01am

Fran l'amour dice: Exacto y el pelos parado no puede faltar a la boda de su hermano /08:03am

El asombroso yo dice: Además Mathias se está comiendo todos los cacahuates /08:04am

El Rey del Norte dice: Están ricos… /08:06am

Lukas Noru dice: ¡Deja algo para los demás, maldito pozo sin fondo! /08:09am

Toñito tomatito dice: Ya vamos, estamos terminando de documentar el pasaje /08:10am

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Jamás faltaría a la boda de mi hermano, eso seguro /08:12am

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿No les parece gracioso como todo comenzó con pláticas entre Vin y yo y ahora estamos todos en un avión para ir a Roma por la boda de Markus y Lovino? /08:15am

El Rey del Norte dice: Claro que si es muy divertido, me encanta que hayas enamorado estúpidamente a Vincent, así nos pudimos conocer /08:17am

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Tú lo conociste porque eres un maldito buitre chismoso /08:19am

El Rey del Norte dice: ¡Tonioooo mira como me trata tu novio! /08:21am

Toñito tomatito dice: Vin, no le digas tan feo a Mathias, me cae bien /08:22am

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Pero… agh… /08:24am

El Rey del Norte dice: Ah dulce venganza, ahora cuando me acuses con Noru, yo te acusaré con Tonio… VENDETTA /08:26am

* * *

(Viernes 09:42am)

**Ehm… Tonio ¿estás seguro que no tienes problema con ir a la boda de mi hermano y… pues tu ex? Puedes quedarte en el hotel si quieres.**

(Viernes 09:45am)

Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que lo mio con Lovi ya pasó.

(Viernes 09:47am)

**Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.**

(Viernes 09:49am)

Jeje no te preocupes por mí, solo confía en mí como yo confié en ti cuando lo de Matt.

(Viernes 09:52am)

**Tu hermano me dijo que ese día lloraste porque creíste que te abandonaría…**

(Viernes 09:53am)

¡ESE MALDITO SOPLÓN DE MIERDA!

(Viernes 09:54am)

Como sea, estoy bien ahora que estoy contigo, eso es lo único que me importa.

* * *

(Viernes 12:01pm)

Hola hermano, espero que su vuelo este siendo placentero. Mamá y papá ya llegaron junto con Emma, voy a llevarlos al hotel y regreso por ustedes ¿ok?

(Viernes 12:03pm)

**Estamos bien. No te aflijas, Marky, nosotros tomaremos un taxi para ir al hotel y nos vemos todos ahí.**

(Viernes 12:05pm)

… hace años que no me decías "Marky", definitivamente debo agradecerle a Tonio por tenerte tan contento.

(Viernes 12:07pm)

**No lo hagas, le subirás el ego…**

(Viernes 12:09pm)

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

(Viernes 12:06pm)

Tonio, te agradezco enormemente por hacer tan feliz a mi hermano. De verdad no tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es el hecho de que estén juntos.

(Viernes 12:08pm)

Ahm… ni lo menciones, no hay de que, en verdad, yo soy afortunado por tener a tu hermano a mi lado.

(Viernes 12:09pm)

Por cierto, ya llegamos, ahorita nos vemos en el hotel.

(Viernes 12:11pm)

Claro que sí, pronto nos veremos, Tonio.

* * *

-Mensaje entrante al grupo Los Invitados Bastardos-

il capo di tutti capi dice: Mas les vale estar aterrizando en estos momentos, malditos bastardos /12:08pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Modera tu lenguaje, Vargas /12:12pm

Toñito Tomatito dice: Ya estamos saliendo del avión /12:13pm

El asombroso yo dice: Oh que rudo recibimiento, mejor nos regresamos /12:15pm

il capo di tutti capi dice: Por mi regrésate, bastardo, ni quien te quiera aquí /12:17pm

Markus Lux dice: Lovi, ya hablamos, por favor... /12:18pm

il capo di tutti capi dice: Bien, solo tomen un taxi para el hotel. ¡Muévanse que no tenemos todo el jodido día! /12:20pm

Toñito tomatito dice: Jeje sé que estás nervioso pero todo va a salir bien, Lovi /12:22pm

il capo di tutti capi dice: ¡Nadie te preguntó, bastardo! ¡Además, obviamente va a salir bien, es mi jodida boda! /12:25pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: ¡Te estoy advirtiendo, Vargas, o te lavaré la boca con jabón! /12:27pm

il capo di tutti capi dice: ¿Tu y cuantos más, bastardo? ¡Estás en Italia, miserable y aquí yo soy el jefe! /12:29pm

Toñito Tomatito dice: Jeje vamos a calmarnos ¿ok? /12:30pm

PASTAAAA~ dice: Ciao a todos! Lud y yo ya estamos en el estacionamiento, los llevaremos al hotel /12:30pm

Markus Lux dice: Mil gracias, Feli y Lud! ¡Son unos santos! /12:33pm

PASTAAA~ dice: No hay problema, Markus. Llegaremos en menos de lo que tardas en decir Spaguetti/12:35pm

Lud aka Macho patatas dice: Creo que lo mejor será que yo maneje /12:36pm

PASTAAA~ dice: Tonterías, estamos en Italia, yo manejo /12:39pm

Lud aka Macho patatas dice: Espero que todos tengan seguro de vida… /12:41pm

* * *

PASTAAAA~ dice: Ya llegamos ¿dónde están? /01:02pm

Markus Lux dice: Estamos en los jardines principales del hotel haciendo el ensayo. ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? /01:05pm

El asombroso yo dice: ¡¿ES QUE EN ITALIA NADIE CONOCE LO QUE SON LOS JODIDOS FRENOS?! /01:07pm

il capo di tutti capi dice: ¡Qué nenas! /01:09pm

Markus Lux dice: Bien, vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar y a prepararse. La boda es a las 5, tienen tiempo /01:10pm

Bel :3 dice: ¡Vinny! ¡Estamos en el restaurante! ¡Vengan a comer! /02:19pm

El Rey del Norte dice: ¡COMIDA! /02:24pm

Vin aka Tulipancio dice: Ya vamos /02:26pm

Toñito tomatito dice: ¿No podemos pedir servicio al cuarto? /02:27pm

Fran l'amour dice: Honhonhon~ No seas tan obvio, Tonio/02:29pm

El asombroso yo dice: Kesesesesese~ ¡Sucios! ¡Inmorales! ¡Blasfemos! /02:30pm

Espero que les haya gustado. Metí a tantos personajes que pensé que sería más entendible si lees ponía nick en lugar de modificar la letra. Espero que hayan adivinado a todos los personajes.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan pacientes.

Ahtnamas: Jeje Emma no puede evitar fangirlear por ellos, es su fan #1

KumoGirl: pronto será, lo prometo

Chiara: Gracias, pero esto todavia no termina jeje

Sifherish: Ahora puedes seguir la historia un par de capitulos más jeje

Andriu: Aquí están los capitulos extras, espero que te guste

vicky: me alegra que no te hayas perdido!

jessicangel: me alegra que te unas al bando NedSpa y busca el fic Usuk entre mis fics, se llama Número Equivocado

ketler: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas este fic!

Gracias por leer y si les gusta el usuk, busquen mi fic Número Equivocado que tiene el mismo formato de MSN

Espero que sigan pendientes de este fic y no olviden comentar.


End file.
